O Diário de Elizabeth
by edwardiana
Summary: COMPLETA. O Diário acompanha os anos em Hogwards de uma aluna trouxa. Ela será a vítima preferida de Severo Snape até que as detenções se encarregarão de mudar tudo.
1. O Diário de Elizabeth

**Sinopse:** O Diário acompanha os anos em Hogwards de uma aluna trouxa. Ela será a vítima preferida de Severo Snape até que as detenções se encarregarão de mudar tudo.

**Autor:** Edwardiana Newman

**Casais:** Snape/Elizabeth John (personagem inventada)

**Censura:** PG-13

**Gênero:** Romance

**Spoilers:** Uns poucos para os livros 2 e 5.

**Observação:** O Snape só aparece a partir do capítulo 8, mas depois ele não desaparece mais....

**Agradecimentos:** Ana Cláudia Neves dos Santos. Foi dela a primeira fic que eu li, "O Retorno", que acabou me inspirando a escrever uma também.

_~*~_

**Capítulo I**

**O Diário de Elizabeth**

_~*~_

_Glouceshire, 27 de junho de 19..._

_Querido diário,_

_Meu nome é Elizabeth John e hoje eu completo 11 anos. Eu ganhei esse caderno da irmã Madeleine, minha professora de artes, e ela sugeriu que eu escrevesse um diário. Ela disse que quando eu crescer eu vou gostar de folhear essas páginas e lembrar do que aconteceu na minha juventude e de como eu me sentia. Quando a irmã me deu o presente ela estava chorando, mas disse que era apenas emoção por eu estar deixando a infância e me tornando uma moça. Mas eu sei que esse não era o motivo das lágrimas. Eu gosto muito da irmã Madeleine e ela também gosta de mim e eu sei que ela vai sentir saudades minhas quando eu deixar a escola._

_Eu moro no Lar Saint Claire para Meninas, em Glouceshire, Inglaterra. Ele é um orfanato dirigido por irmãs de caridade. Mas não pense que esse é um lugar lúgubre e triste, porque não é. A casa em que moramos é bem arejada e nossa escola é pequena e acolhedora. Sempre tem um cheiro gostoso vindo da cozinha e quando faz sol podemos correr no jardim. Todas as professoras são freiras, nem todas são tão boazinhas como a irmã Madeleine, mas nenhuma é tão ruim que mereça nosso temor. Eu moro aqui desde que nasci, ou melhor, desde que fui trazida para cá com poucos dias de vida. Ninguém sabe quem foram meus pais. As freiras escolheram meu sobrenome em homenagem a São João._

_Normalmente eu gosto muito dos meus aniversários, porque a Madre Superiora pede para a cozinheira fazer um bolo de laranja, meu preferido, e ela nos deixa dormir mais tarde e ficar ouvindo estórias. Sempre ganho alguns presentes e muitos beijos das minhas amigas. Esse ano além do caderno eu ganhei um par de luvas da irmã Rosaline, ela mesma tricotou e disse que serão muito úteis ano que vem. A Marcie, minha melhor amiga, fez uma boneca de retalhos que ficou bem bonita e eu dei o nome de Gertrudes. A Caroline e a Rita, irmãs gêmeas que também moram no lar, fizeram um desenho de um gato, meu animal preferido._

_Apesar dos presentes esse ano o meu aniversário não está sendo muito alegre porque a toda hora eu lembro que deixarei o Lar Saint Claire. As meninas com mais de 11 anos precisam deixar a casa e eu irei para o Internato George Nicholas, que fica do outro lado do país. Eu sei que não vou gostar do internato. Ouvi a irmã Madeleine dizer que eles mandam crianças que cometeram crimes para lá. Eu estou com muito medo._

_Preciso parar de escrever agora porque a Rita veio me chamar dizendo que a Madre Superiora quer falar comigo. Até mais tarde._


	2. Uma carta muito estranha

**Capítulo II**

**Uma Carta Muito Estranha**

A sala da Madre Superiora ficava na entrada da casa e logo se via que ela gostava muito de plantas. Perto da janela três vasos de samambaias pendiam do teto e sobre a mesa outros vasos menores com florzinhas enfeitavam o ambiente. A Madre olhava pela janela quando Elizabeth entrou.

- Bom dia. A senhora mandou me chamar? – perguntou Elizabeth.

- Bom dia Elizabeth e feliz aniversário. A senhora Jones está preparando o bolo de laranja para comemorarmos esta noite. Mas o motivo de chamá-la é outro. Encontrei essa carta sobre a minha mesa essa manhã. Está endereçada a você. – respondeu a freira entregando a carta à menina.

Elizabeth pegou a carta com um ar de surpresa no rosto enquanto rasgava o envelope lustroso marcado com um selo de cera vermelho. A surpresa aumentou ainda mais quando ela leu em voz alta:

_ESCOLA DE MAGIA E BRUXARIA HOGWARTS_

_Diretor: Alvo Dumbledore_

_Prezada Srta. John,_

_Temos o prazer de informar que V.Sa. tem uma vaga na escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts. Estamos anexando uma lista de livros e equipamentos necessários._

_O ano letivo começa em 1º de setembro. O expresso de Hogwarts sairá com destino à escola às 11:00h do dia 31 de agosto na plataforma 9 ½ da estação de King's Cross._

_Atenciosamente,_

_Minerva McGonagall_

_Diretora Substituta_

Ao terminar de ler Elizabeth se virou para a Madre buscando alguma explicação, mas a religiosa parecia tão atônita quanto a menina.

- O que significa isso? – quis saber Elizabeth – Eu não conheço nenhuma dessas pessoas. E o que é uma escola de bruxaria?

- Isso deve ter sido uma brincadeira de alguma de suas amigas. Provavelmente elas irão explicar tudo para você durante a sua festa. Mas dia 31 de agosto me lembra outro assunto que temos de discutir – a madre superiora acrescentou num tom mais sério. – Você irá para o Internato George Nicholas dia 31 porque as aulas começam dia 1º de setembro. Irmã Madeleine a acompanhará até a estação onde você tomará o trem para Dover. Tenho certeza que você será muito feliz lá.

A Madre abraçou Elizabeth e mais uma vez naquele dia ela sentiu que alguém mentia para ela. A Madre não acreditava que Elizabeth pudesse ser feliz no Internato.


	3. Um presente inesperado

**Capítulo III**

**Um Presente Inesperado**

Todas as meninas do lar estavam na festa e cantaram o "parabéns prá você" em homenagem a Elizabeth. Elas comeram o bolo e dançaram enquanto irmã Rosaline tocava piano.

Apesar de Elizabeth ter esperado a noite toda por uma explicação para a carta ninguém falou nada sobre o assunto. O envelope ainda estava em seu bolso e parecia que ele queimava a sua pele. Ela quase não apreciou a comemoração porque queria voltar para o quarto e ler a carta com mais atenção.

_Noite de 27 de junho de 19..._

_Querido diário,_

_Recebi a carta mais estranha esta manhã. A Madre Superiora acredita que é apenas uma brincadeira e não devo me preocupar, mas eu sinto que ela é verdadeira. Algo me diz que Hogwarts, seja lá o que for, existe. Ops..._

Elizabeth deixou o diário de lado quando ouviu um barulho estranho do lado de fora. Olhou pela janela e uma grande ave voava por perto, parecia um gavião ou uma coruja, mas estava muito escuro para ver. No parapeito da janela havia um embrulho amarrado com barbante. Elizabeth abriu o pacote e dentro encontrou uma caixa de madeira com um bilhete preso a ela:

_Cara Srta. John,_

_aceite esse presente de aniversário com meus sinceros votos de felicidades. Tenho certeza que ele será útil em sua nova escola._

_Um amigo._

Ao abrir a caixa Elizabeth encontrou uma peça de madeira fina e roliça, parecia um lápis muito comprido mas sem ponta. Ela olhou atentamente para o presente mas não tinha a menor idéia do que poderia ser. Foi novamente até a janela mas estava tudo calmo lá fora. Ela voltou então para sua mesa e continuou escrevendo no diário:

_Querido diário,_

_essa história está cada vez mais extraordinária. Quem me mandou esse presente, o que é ele e como ele veio parar na minha janela?_

- Elizabeth, apague essa luz que eu quero dormir – reclamou Marcie já na cama.

- Ok Marcie, boa noite – respondeu Elizabeth apagando a luz.


	4. A partida

**Capítulo IV**

**A Partida**

O verão passou rápido. Elizabeth havia prometido a si mesma que aproveitaria as férias ao máximo e não pensaria no Internato. Ela passou a maior parte do tempo no jardim brincando com as outras meninas. Apesar da promessa era difícil não pensar na mudança. Enquanto lia um dos livros da biblioteca não podia deixar de perguntar-se se eles teriam os livros que ela amava na nova escola. E quando uma das meninas mais novas pediu sua ajuda para amarrar o sapato ela imaginou se os alunos mais velhos também a ajudariam. Dentro de alguns meses Marcie faria 11 anos, talvez ela também fosse enviada para o mesmo internato, mas não havia garantia. As meninas eram mandadas aos orfanatos com vagas no momento da transferência e Elizabeth não lembrava de nenhuma outra menina de Saint Claire que tivesse ido para o George Nicholas.

A carta estranha também a inquietava mas de outra maneira. Era um mistério a ser desvendado e isso lhe dava prazer. Gostava de pensar em seu conteúdo e em seu remetente. Fantasiava que seus pais a haviam enviado e que a esperavam em Hogwarts.

O dia 31 de agosto chegou mais cedo do que o esperado. Às 7 horas da manhã Elizabeth já estava pronta para a partida. Ao seu lado uma mala pequena com suas roupas e nas costas a mochila onde carregava além de um lanche, o diário, a boneca Gertrudes, a carta de Hogwarts e o exótico presente. A despedida foi rápida, algumas lágrimas e a promessa de muitas cartas.

Irmã Madeleine e a menina tomaram um ônibus rumo a Londres. A viagem duraria 3 horas até a estação onde Elizabeth embarcaria com destino a Dover. Durante o trajeto houve tempo para escrever no diário:

_Glouceshire, 31 de agosto de 19..._

_Querido diário,_

_Estou a caminho do internato. Marcie chorou muito quando eu deixei Saint Claire. A Sra. Jones preparou um lanche que de tão pesado mais parece um almoço. A Madre Superiora me deu um beijo pela primeira e última vez e foi esquisito. Eu senti vontade de chorar mas consegui me controlar. A irmã Madeleine está indo comigo até a estação em Londres e de lá eu irei sozinha de trem para Dover. Ela disse que eu não preciso me preocupar porque haverá um funcionário do internato me esperando quando eu chegar. Só que a minha preocupação não é por medo de me perder no caminho._


	5. A decisão

**Capítulo V**

**A Decisão**

A estação de King's Cross era maior do que Elizabeth imaginava. O trem para Dover sairia às 10:30h e as duas estavam atrasadas. Irmã Madeleine arrastando a mala procurava o trem em que a menina deveria embarcar. Finalmente as duas chegaram à plataforma 22 um pouco antes do horário marcado. A freira ajudou Elizabeth a guardar a mala no compartimento de bagagens e procurou uma cabine para ela se acomodar. Logo depois elas ouviram um funcionário avisando sobre a partida e irmã Madeleine beijou a pupila, desejou-lhe boa sorte e deixou o trem. Elizabeth ainda viu a religiosa acenando, virando as costas e deixando a plataforma.

Elizabeth estava sozinha na cabine. Ela tirou a carta da mochila e a leu mais uma vez. O trem para Hogwarts sairia daquela mesma estação. A menina olhou pela janela e o imenso relógio mostrava 10:28h. Dentro de 2 minutos o trem em que ela estava partiria. Ela abriu a caixa do presente misterioso, leu a lista de material de Hogwarts e exclamou:

- Isso é uma varinha mágica!

Então a carta não era uma brincadeira. Hogwarts havia de existir. O apito do trem soou avisando a sua partida. Elizabeth pegou a mochila e correu para a porta do vagão descendo segundos antes do trem começar a andar. Elizabeth estava ofegante. Ela havia tomado a sua decisão, iria desvendar o mistério de Hogwarts. Primeiro ela precisava encontrar a plataforma 9 ½ .

Enquanto andava pela estação meio perdida Elizabeth começou a perceber o tamanho da confusão que se metera. Perguntou a um guarda onde ficava a plataforma 9 ½ e o guarda lhe deu uma bronca dizendo para ela ir brincar em outro lugar. Ela havia deixado a mala no trem, logo não tinha mais nenhuma roupa. Ela não tinha dinheiro e não conhecia mais ninguém no mundo além das freiras e alunas de Saint Claire.

Sem perder a esperança continuou andando e encontrou a plataforma 9, viu também a placa indicativa da plataforma 10, mas nenhum sinal da plataforma 9½ . Ela sentou em um banco e olhou para o grande relógio da estação, faltavam 12 minutos para as 11 horas. Elizabeth pegou a caixa de madeira, tirou a varinha e a segurou entre as mãos. No mesmo instante ela passou a ver várias pessoas, adultos e crianças, usando roupas estranhas, andando na sua frente e entrando em uma parede. Isso mesmo, as pessoas estavam entrando na parede sólida de tijolos e desaparecendo. Prestando atenção ao que diziam pode captar algumas frases:

- "Estamos atrasados, o expresso de Hogwarts não espera."

- "Olá Howard, como foi de férias? Está com saudades da escola?"

- "Todo ano é a mesma coisa, cheio de trouxas."

- "Venha querido, a plataforma 9½ é por aqui."

Sem pensar Elizabeth seguiu aquelas pessoas que desapareciam na parede. E ao cruzá-la deparou-se com uma locomotiva vermelha a vapor parada à plataforma apinhada de gente. Um letreiro no alto informava: Expresso de Hogwarts, 11 horas.

- Consegui! – exclamou Elizabeth sem conseguir dominar seu contentamento.


	6. O Expresso de Hogwarts

**Capítulo VI**

**O Expresso de Hogwarts**

A plataforma estava tão cheia que ninguém achou estranho o fato de Elizabeth não ter nenhuma bagagem. Ela entrou no trem e procurou uma cabine vazia. Sentou e ficou esperando. Essa era a maior aventura da sua vida. Por um instante lembrou da irmã Madeleine, da Madre Superiora e de todos em Saint Claire, o que eles pensariam quando descobrissem que ela nunca chegou ao internato? Provavelmente ficariam muito preocupadas. Elizabeth se sentiu culpada por abandonar aquelas que haviam sido suas guardiãs e amigas durante tantos anos e por deixá-las angustiadas com seu desaparecimento.

O trem começou a se mover. Com um longo suspiro Elizabeth relaxou, agora estava verdadeiramente a caminho de Hogwarts e nada mais poderia ser feito para mudar isso. De repente ela sentiu fome e lembrou do lanche preparado pela Sra. Jones. Abriu a mochila e quando ia dar a primeira mordida no sanduíche a porta da cabine se abriu e uma cabecinha ruiva apareceu.

- Posso me sentar aqui? – perguntou a menina – meus irmãos acabam de me expulsar de junto deles. Você tem irmãos? Eu tenho seis. Você também trouxe lanche de casa, é? Minha mãe diz que o que vendem aqui no trem não é nada nutritivo. Você sabe, coisas como feijõezinhos de todos os sabores e sapos de chocolate. Meu nome é Gina Weasley e este é meu primeiro ano em Hogwarts.

Elizabeth não conseguiu entender metade do que a menina falava, mas ficou feliz em ter alguém com quem conversar. Gina devia ter a mesma idade que ela e apesar de ser seu primeiro ano ela tinha certeza que a outra conhecia tudo sobre a escola.

- Oi Gina, eu sou Elizabeth John e eu não tenho irmãos. Esse também é meu primeiro ano em Hogwarts mas eu não conheço nada sobre a escola. Para dizer a verdade eu nem sabia que Hogwarts existia até receber aquela carta. E até essa manhã, quando eu vi a plataforma 9½, eu achava que a carta era uma brincadeira de alguma amiga minha.

- Uau! Então você é trouxa – disse Gina, mas ao ver o rosto ofendido da outra resolveu se explicar melhor. – Nós chamamos de trouxas todos aqueles que não são bruxos. Não é uma ofensa.

- Você pode me ensinar alguma coisa sobre os bruxos e sobre a escola? – pediu Elizabeth timidamente.

Era exatamente a deixa que Gina precisava para contar todos os detalhes do mundo bruxo e as fofocas da escola que ela ouvia dos irmãos. As horas da viagem passaram voando enquanto Elizabeth sorvia cada palavra sobre aquele mundo maravilhoso onde parecia que todos eram felizes. Foi através de Gina que ela ficou sabendo sobre as quatro casas de Hogwarts, sobre o chapéu seletor, sobre os professores, o guarda-caça, o céu encantado no refeitório. Gina também falou sobre o Ministério da Magia, o trabalho do seu pai, contou sobre Você-Sabe-Quem e como Harry Potter, o melhor amigo de seu irmão, o havia derrotado. No melhor da conversa uma monitora abriu a porta da cabine e avisou:

- Vistam suas vestes, chegaremos a qualquer momento.

Gina trancou a porta e começou a trocar a roupa.

- Você não vai se vestir? – perguntou a ruiva.

- Eu não tenho vestes. A minha bagagem se extraviou – mentiu Elizabeth, não querendo contar que ela nunca teve bagagem alguma.

- Não se preocupe eles a encontrarão. Use essa capa por cima da sua roupa e ninguém vai perceber – decidiu Gina oferecendo a nova amiga uma de suas capas.


	7. Resolvendo os primeiros problemas

**Capítulo VII**

**Resolvendo os Primeiros Problemas**

Mesmo com a ajuda de Gina, tudo parecia fantástico para Elizabeth, nenhuma descrição da amiga a teria preparado para a grandiosidade da escola, o tamanho descomunal de Hagrid ou a cara fechada da Prof. McGonagall.

- Não se preocupe, ela faz pose de brava mas é um amor – sussurrou Gina ao perceber que Elizabeth se encolhia a cada palavra da professora.

Durante a cerimônia do chapéu seletor Elizabeth só pedia para ser colocada na mesma casa de Gina. Ao ser selecionada para Grifinória ela encontrou à mesa 3 rapazes de cabelos ruivos, todos muito parecidos entre si e pensou:

- Parece que caí na casa certa. Esses devem ser os irmãos de Gina.

Quando Gina sentou ao seu lado Elizabeth ficou mais calma mas ainda não pode apreciar o jantar. Ela não parava de pensar na lista de material. Ela não tinha uniforme, não tinha livros e não tinha nenhum dos equipamentos exigidos pela escola. A não ser a varinha dentro do embrulho misterioso.

Gina notou que seu irmão Rony e o amigo Harry não estavam no jantar e falou alguma coisa com uma menina dentuça de cabelos encaracolados. Ambas pareciam apreensivas com a ausência dos garotos. Mais tarde Elizabeth ficou sabendo que aquela era Herminone, amiga inseparável de Rony e Harry.

Terminado o jantar Elizabeth decidiu falar com a Prof. McGonagall sobre a sua falta de material.

- Professora, eu tive um problema com o meu material.... – começou a menina, mas foi interrompida pela professora.

- Você é Elizabeth John, certo? – ao ver o aceno de cabeça afirmativo a professora continuou. – Nós sabiamos que você teria dificuldades com o material e por isso já providenciamos tudo. Você vai encontrar seu baú em seu quarto na torre de Grifinória com tudo o que precisa.

- Obrigada. Mas senhora, eu não tenho como pagar pelo material. Aliás eu não tenho dinheiro nenhum – afirmou Elizabeth baixando a cabeça.

- Não se aflija por isso, o Prof. Dumbledore já cuidou de tudo. Se concentre apenas em aprender – finalizou a bruxa.

Elizabeth subiu para a torre de Grifinória junto com os outros alunos e ali começou uma nova fase em sua vida.


	8. A primeira aula de poções

**Capítulo VIII**

**A Primeira Aula de Poções**

Eram tantas as coisas para ver e aprender no Castelo que Elizabeth não sabia por onde começar. As aulas eram exóticas e surpreendentes. Ela ficou feliz em saber que a Prof. McGonagall era a professora de Transfiguração, porque ao menos ela a chamou pelo nome logo que Elizabeth entrou na sala.

Os problemas só começaram quando os alunos de Grifinória se juntaram aos de Sonserina para a aula de poções. A masmorra onde aconteciam as aulas de poções era fria e assustadora. As crianças foram se sentando aos pares nas carteiras. Elizabeth não sabia exatamente o que fazer e acabou sentando logo em frente a mesa do professor e sozinha. Quando o professor entrou na sala ela ficou intimidada só de olhar para ele. Quando ele começou a falar ela ficou apavorada. Ele falava sobre a fina arte do preparo de poções e de como elas poderiam ser usadas para fazer coisas terríveis. Repentinamente ele se virou para Elizabeth apontou para ela e perguntou:

- Seu nome?

- Elizabeth John.

- Srta. John, quais são as propriedades do _Cloratium Encantatun_?

Elizabeth estava tão vermelha que podia sentir seu rosto pegando fogo.

- Eu não sei, senhor.

- Grifinória, não? – perguntou o professor e Elizabeth fez que sim com a cabeça. – Como todos os anos começamos com mais um desleixado de Grifinória que não leu o material recomendado. Srta. John, o que obtemos quando cozinhamos _Partula Ativas _em fogo baixo?

- Desculpe professor mas eu não pude... – tentou responder a menina mas foi interronpida por Snape.

- Desculpas. Menos 5 pontos para Grifinória e quero um trabalho completo sobre as propriedades do _Cloratium Encantatun_ sobre a minha mesa segunda-feira, John.

A aula prosseguiu com mais algumas perguntas a outros alunos e muita matéria para ser anotada. Nenhuma outra criança deixou de responder corretamente as perguntas do professor.

Elizabeth ficou aborrecida por perder 5 pontos para a sua casa. Havia percebido que todos prezavam muito esses pontos com o objetivo de ganhar a taça das casas no final do ano. Das masmorras ela seguiu direto para a biblioteca a fim de ler tudo sobre _Cloratium Encantatun_ e preparar o trabalho que o professor havia pedido. Decidiu aprender o máximo sobre a matéria para não precisar passar pela humilhação de não saber uma resposta a próxima vez que o professor a argüisse.

Enquanto estudava encontrou também uma série de livros de poções muito intrigantes. Descobriu que as poções não eram usadas apenas com intençao de fazer mal, como sugerira o professor. Elas podiam ser usadas para curar doenças, transformar coisas e até para desaparecer.


	9. Meu querido diário

**Capítulo IX**

**Meu Querido Diário**

_Hogwarts, 1 de outubro de 19..._

_Querido diário,_

_faz um mês que cheguei em Hogwarts, mas parece que sempre vivi aqui. Não consigo acreditar que passei 11 anos sem saber que eu era uma bruxa. Porque é isso que eu sou: uma bruxa. Uma bruxa iniciante é claro, mas uma bruxa com certeza. A escola é assustadora e maravilhosa. Estou sempre temendo encontrar alguma coisa estranha pelos corredores e ainda me assusto muito com os fantasmas. As aulas são instigantes mas os professores são muito exigentes. Temos sempre uma quantidade enorme de exercícios e trabalhos para entregar. Vou contar para você tudo sobre as classes._

_A mais divertida é a aula de vôo, com a Madame Hooch, nós voamos em vassouras. Inacreditável, não? Todos amam o quadribol, que é um jogo sob vassouras, mas que eu ainda não consegui entender direito. Mês que vem começa o campeonato e talvez eu compreenda melhor. Os alunos do primeiro ano não tem autorização para jogar._

_A aula de transfiguração com a Professora McGonagall é ótima. Você acredita que ela se transforma em um gato? A Gina disse que isso se chama animago e é muito raro. Só um bruxo muito poderoso e que estude bastante pode fazer isso._

_Temos também aula de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas com o Professor Lockhart que a Gina acha lindo. O Sr. Binns dá aula de História da Mágica. Ele é um fantasma e é tão chato que a maioria dos alunos dorme na sua aula. O Professor Flitwick ensina feitiços. Eu consegui levitar uma pena logo na terceira tentativa. A Professora Sprout ensina Herbologia, ela é boazinha e a aula parece jardinagem._

_O único problema que eu tive foi na aula de poções. Encontrei a pior pessoa do mundo. Eu nunca pensei que podia odiar tanto alguém, mas odiar o Prof. Snape tem sido bem fácil. Ele nos dá todos os motivos. Ninguém gosta dele. Ele é o diretor de Sonserina e está sempre protegendo os alunos de sua casa. Mas parece que ele tem especial aversão pelos alunos de Grifinória e pelos nascidos trouxa em particular. Parece que esse ano eu fui a vítima escolhida por ele. Basta eu levantar um frasco para ele dizer que eu estou fazendo alguma coisa errada. Na primeira aula ele tirou 5 pontos de Grifinória porque eu não sabia o que era Cloratium Encantatun. Ontem eu esbarrei no caldeirão. Só esbarrei e ele fez a maior confusão e tirou 10 pontos de Grifinória. Desse jeito Grifinória não ganhará a taça das casas por minha causa. A Gina me disse que ano passado o coitado do Neville Longbotton quase teve um colapso nervoso por causa dele. O pior de tudo é que eu adorei a matéria. Ou seja, vou ter de aturar o Prof. Snape se quiser aprender alguma coisa sobre poções._

_Encontrar amigos não tem sido fácil. A Gina é a única pessoa com quem eu falo e ela tem uma porção de outras amigas que já conhecia desde criança, logo, não é sempre que ela tem tempo para mim. Os alunos mais velhos nem olham para os do primeiro ano. Os das outras casas também não. E aqui em Grifinória apesar de todos serem muito educados são também um tanto convencidos. _

_Por enquanto os livros tem me bastado. A biblioteca da escola é descomunal, mas eles não tem nenhum romance da Charlotte Brönte nem da Jane Austen. Aliás eles desconhecem toda a literatura trouxa. Mas eu já descobri alguns autores de romances bruxos bem legais. E peguei também todos os livros de poções que encontrei. Se o Prof. Snape resolver pegar no meu pé quero ao menos estar preparada para ele. _


	10. A mudança das estações

**Capítulo X**

**A mudança das Estações**

O outono chegou rapidamente trazendo um vento gelado e cortante. Da sua janela Elizabeth podia ver claramente a mudança de estação. Ela estava pensando em Gina. A menina que parecia tão simpática e falante nos primeiros dias do ano agora estava completamente mudada. Gina vivia sozinha e mesmo suas amigas mais antigas não a reconheciam. Elizabeth não sabia o que pensar, ela também se sentia sozinha e pensou que Gina talvez tivesse saudades de casa.

O inverno trouxe os preparativos para as férias, mas para Elizabeth não fazia muita diferença porque não tinha para onde ir no feriado de Natal. A escola estava envolvida em um Mistério, uma câmara secreta, lar de um monstro, havia sido aberta e os alunos nascidos trouxas estavam convivendo com o medo se serem mortos. Elizabeth sentia medo, mas isso não a impedia de gostar cada dia mais da nova escola. As comemorações natalinas em Hogwarts eram famosas e a menina gostou do banquete. Admirou-se ao encontrar, na manhã de Natal, um presente debaixo da árvore com seu nome. A menina abriu o pacote rapidamente e encontrou um livro antigo, encadernado em couro e onde se lia – "Poções e Encantamentos da Terra dos Druídas". Dessa vez ela soube que o Professor Dumbledore era o responsável pela surpresa, porque o cartão trazia seus votos de Feliz Natal.

A primavera podia ser apreciada em todo o seu esplendor nos jardins de Hogwarts. Entretanto os alunos estavam mais preocupados com a possibilidade do fechamento da escola, porque ninguém conseguia deter os ataques do monstro da câmara secreta. Para Elizabeth aquela primavera nunca seria esquecida porque ela trouxe sua primeira detenção.

Depois de uma poção particularmente difícil, que nenhum aluno conseguiu completar com perfeição, o professor Snape foi até a mesa de Elizabeth e olhou para o seu caldeirão com desdém.

- Bem John, parece que seus esforços tem sido inúteis. Notas boas nas provas não são o suficiente se você não possui o dom. A arte das poções não é uma habilidade que possa ser obtida através dos livros, é necessário instinto, perspicácia, intuição – expôs o professor com um olhar arrogante – e isso todos nós já observamos que você não possui. Classe, dispensada.

Os alunos de Sonserina explodiram em risadinhas de aprovação enquanto deixavam a sala. Elizabeth sentia seu rosto arder, e não era pela vergonha, mas porque sabia que o professor estava mentindo.

Depois que a sala ficou vazia Elizabeth foi até a mesa de Severo Snape e declarou:

- Isso não é verdade. Eu já preparei todas as poções do livro do primeiro ano com sucesso. Eu sinto que cada parte do meu corpo tem uma função ao preparar uma poção. Meus olhos medem as quantidades com mais precisão que a balança. Minhas mãos percebem a qualidade das ervas. Meu nariz me diz quanto tempo uma infusão deve maturar. Eu sou a melhor aluna da sua classe e o senhor sabe disso.

- A soberba não faz parte das qualidades necessárias ao preparo de uma poção, Srta. John. Dez pontos a menos para a sua casa e uma semana de detenções – declarou o professor.

No decorrer do dia Elizabeth foi se arrependendo de ter explodido. Quando chegou o momento de cumprir sua detenção o medo era muito maior que a satisfação momentânea de ter enfrentado o professor.

Entrar na sala do professor era aterrador. Uma grande mesa de carvalho era rodeada por prateleiras sem fim, tomadas de frascos de todas as cores e tamanhos. No fundo da sala uma estante dominava o ambiente. No canto direito, sobre uma mesa pequena sete livros a aguardavam.

- Sente-se ali, John. Você tem um livro para cada dia de detenção. Quero um resumo sobre a vida desses bruxos no fim da semana – ordenou secamente o professor.

Elizabeth foi abrindo os livros e cada um deles era a história de um bruxo famoso, todos reconhecidos por seu talento em poções. Suas vidas foram emocionantes e seus feitos muitos. As horas de detenção não eram suficientes para suprir a curiosidade de Elizabeth. Ela levou os livros com ela e durante sete dias se dedicou a eles.

Ao entregar o trabalho para o professor no final da semana ela não tinha coragem de olhar diretamente para ele. Elizabeth se sentia uma tola por ter sido tão orgulhosa. Estudar a biografia daqueles grandes bruxos lhe dava a real dimensão da sua ignorância. Ser a melhor aluna numa turma de crianças de 11 anos não queria dizer muita coisa.

O verão trazia a expectativa de férias e felizmente trouxe a solução do mistério da câmara secreta. Os alunos ficaram eufóricos com a boa notícia e também com o fato do Diretor ter cancelado todas as provas finais. Para Elizabeth isso não afetava sua rotina, mas ela ficou feliz ao ver que Gina voltara ao normal.

O verão guardava um presente inesperado. Em um dos últimos dias de aula, Elizabeth estava lendo sob uma árvore quando viu o Professor Snape e o Professor Flitwick caminhando juntos para o castelo. Quando passaram por ela, pôde ouvir um pedaço da conversa.

- Severo, você é muito rigoroso com seus alunos. Eles tem que cumprir tantas detenções com você que nenhum outro professor consegue lhes dar castigo. E eu não sei como você consegue motivos para punir mesmo os alunos mais dedicados – reclamava Flitwick num tom brincalhão.

- São apenas os melhores alunos que merecem a nossa atenção – respondeu sério o professor de poções – mantê-los sob estrita vigilância fará com que desenvolvam todo seu potencial.

O mundo de Elizabeth era feito de pequenos bons momentos, e aquele era um deles. Ela deleitou-se com o comentário do professor como se ele tivesse sido feito diretamente para ela. Daquele dia em diante cada vez que Snape fizesse uma censura ela se lembraria da frase: "Somente os melhores merecem a minha atenção."

Ela estava entre eles.


	11. Reencontrando o passado

**Capítulo XI**

**Reencontrando o Passado**

_Hogwarts, 12 de fevereiro de 19..._

_Querido diário,_

_eu nem sei como pedir desculpas a você. Hoje, ao voltar de Hogsmead com um monte de guloseimas que a Sra. Pavel, proprietária da Dedos de Mel me deu, abri meu baú a procura de uma caixa para guardá-los e encontrei você ali, abandonado entre os uniformes antigos. Fiquei tão envergonhada. Lembrei perfeitamente das palavras da irmã Madeleine – "Não esqueça de escrever um pouquinho todos os dias, esse diário vai guardar as emoções da sua juventude e você apreciará lê-lo quando estiver adulta." Aliás, você me fez lembrar de Saint Claire, das freiras, das meninas, da minha vida de trouxa. Eu estive tão envolvida em me transformar em uma bruxa que havia esquecido. Agora entendo o que o Professor Dumbledore quis dizer ao encontrar comigo no corredor alguns meses atrás - "O presente nos dá grandes desafios, o futuro nos reserva a glória, mas apenas o passado sabe quem somos." Eu abdiquei do meu passado como se para alcançar meu futuro eu precisasse me desfazer dele. Mas você pode me ajudar a mudar isso._

_Primeiro preciso atualizá-lo de tudo que aconteceu nos últimos 5 anos. Isso mesmo, você não ouviu errado. Esse é meu quinto ano em Hogwarts. Minha vida é dividida entre muito estudo e um monte de detenções com o Snape. Na verdade eu sou uma espécie de serviçal que ele usa para corrigir os trabalhos dos alunos mais novos. Ano passado eu comecei a trabalhar na Dedos de Mel ajudando a Sra. Pavel a atender os alunos nos finais de semana em que podemos ir a Hogsmead. Eu consegui guardar alguns Galeões mas gastei quase tudo em livros. Pelo menos eu tenho um estoque quase infinito de guloseimas._

_Estou estudando como louca para obter os meus N.O.M's. Não que isso seja muito importante no momento, porque todos os esforços da bruxandade estão concentrados em derrotar Você-Sabe-Quem. E se os bruxos decentes não vencerem essa batalha, os N.O.M's, ou qualquer outra coisa, não valerão muito._

_Eu bem que gostaria de estar lutando contra ele. Quantas vezes não sonhei que estava no Ministério da Magia junto com Harry Potter e os outros, quando eles revelaram a volta do Lord das Trevas? Mas isso é apenas sonho. Harry Potter e os amigos são os alunos mais populares da escola e o máximo que eu falo com eles são banalidades como "Pode passar o sal, por favor?" Até mesmo Gina, com quem eu divido o quarto e algumas confidências, é extremamente reservada no que diz respeito a luta contra o mal._

_Acho que isso é tudo. Boa Noite._

Ao fechar o diário Elizabeth tirou mais alguma coisa do baú e a colocou sobre a cama. Era a boneca Gertrudes, que agora ocupava lugar de honra no quarto.


	12. A Ordem da Fênix

**Capítulo XII**

**A Ordem da Fênix**

Elizabeth estava sentada no salão comunal vazio enquanto os outros jantavam. Ela escolhera uma poltrona discreta, atrás da grande coluna dórica do lado esquerdo do salão, e lia _Mil Ervas e Fungos Mágicos_ pela milésima vez. Ainda não tinha terminado um capítulo quando ouviu passos, ela se encolheu na poltrona não querendo ser perturbada e logo reconheceu a voz de Hermione Granger.

- Me encontre às nove horas na Cabana do Hagrid e avise ao Neville, porque o assunto diz respeito aos pais dele. É muito importante. Harry e seu irmão estarão lá também.

- É mais uma missão para a Ordem da Fênix? – Elizabeth reconheceu claramente a voz de Gina no tom mais agudo que a menina usava quando estava excitada.

- Quieta Gina! Não fale esse nome aqui – repreendeu Hermione.

As duas continuaram a conversa mas Elizabeth não podia mais ouví-las porque suas vozes se perderam em meio a dezenas de alunos que entravam no salão. Elizabeth fechou o livro, tinha um mistério a decifrar. O que seria aquela tal de Ordem da Fênix?

Depois do episódio do ano anterior quando Harry e amigos, Gina inclusive, lutaram contra Comensais da Morte e o próprio Voldemort dentro do Ministério da Magia, todos os bruxos já sabiam que o Lorde das Trevas havia retornado. Desde então Elizabeth vinha observando um comportamento incomum na ruiva. Gina estava sempre aos cochichos com Neville Longbottom e Hermione Granger. Até Luna Lovegood, que nas palavras de Gina era "a garota mais excêntrica e mal vestida de Hogwarts", passara a receber muita atenção.

Elizabeth resolveu investigar. Na manhã seguinte, ao encontrar Luna com uma pilha de revistas "O Pasquim" nas mãos percebeu que aquela seria sua melhor oportunidade de conseguir alguma informação.

- Oi Luna, muitas novidades nessa edição? – perguntou Elizabeth.

- Um monte. Tem um longo artigo sobre a revolta dos dementadores e a verdadeira história dos dragões da Pomerânia – respondeu Luna entusiasmada com o raro interesse de um aluno pelas reportagens de seu pai.

- E fala alguma coisa sobre a Ordem da Fênix? – lançou Elizabeth tentando pescar uma informação.

- No artigo da página 42, – respondeu a menina estendendo um exemplar para Elizabeth – você vai encontrar o que procura.

Elizabeth nem agradeceu. Pegou a revista e correu em direção ao lago, procurando um lugar tranquilo para ler a matéria. A página 42 trazia um artigo maçante sobre gigantes que foi lido com avidez e apenas o último parágrafo trazia a informação que ela procurava:

"Os Gigantes foram banidos da Inglaterra mas a Ordem da Fênix mantém contato constante com eles."

Era só isso? A Ordem da Fênix mantinha contato com os Gigantes? Elizabeth estava decepcionada. Aquilo não explicava nada. Mas ela não desistiu, resolveu manter os olhos abertos e ouvidos atentos para qualquer referência a Ordem. Como costumava fazer, tirou um pergaminho da mochila e resolveu anotar todas as informações que havia obtido a fim de poder ordenar seu pensamento:

_1. O que é a Ordem da Fênix?_

_2. Gina, Herminone, Harry, Rony e Neville fazem parte dela._

_3. É um movimento secreto._

_4. Hagrid faz parte?_

_5. Luna sabe sobre a Ordem._

_6. A Ordem da Fênix mantém contato com Gigantes banidos (informação de fonte duvidosa)._

Guardou o pergaminho no bolso da veste e voltou ao castelo para mais uma aula.


	13. Bisbilhotice

**Capítulo XIII**

**Bisbilhotice**

Ser solitária trazia algumas vantagens. As pessoas frequentemente não percebiam a sua presença e ela prestava muito mais atenção nas conversas do que os outros imaginavam. Durante semanas ela tentou ouvir mais alguma menção vinda de Gina ou Hermione, mas as duas não repetiram o erro. Foi Neville quem deu novas esperanças a ela de desvendar o enigma.

Ao entrar na sala do Professor Snape para mais uma aula de poções, os alunos do quinto ano precisaram esperar que os alunos do sexto ano arrumassem seus caldeirões. Encostada a parede, Elizabeth podia ver Neville Longbottom claramente transtornado. Lágrimas discretas corriam de seus olhos. Provavelmente o professor havia tirado pontos de Grifinória e passado uma descompostura no rapaz. Rony Weasley se aproximou dele e tentou animá-lo.

- Esquece ele, Neville. Ele não vai mudar nunca.

- Eu já devia estar acostumado. Não consigo acreditar que ele pertença a Ordem da Fênix– desabafou Longbottom num suspiro.

- É o que eu sempre digo ao Harry. Eu acho que o Snape é um espião de Você-Sabe-Quem. Ele pode enganar Dumbledore, mas a mim não engana – afirmou Weasley.

Os dois rapazes saíram da sala conversando. Elizabeth estava perplexa. Se Dumbledore e Snape faziam parte da Ordem da Fênix, então ela era algo sério. Retirou do bolso o pergaminho onde estavam suas anotações e acrescentou:

_6. Snape e Dumbledore também fazem parte._

A jovem não prestou atenção em nada do que o professor de poções ensinava tão agitada estava com a descoberta. Quando Snape lhe endereçou uma questão Elizabeth não sabia respondê-la. Ela perdeu cinco pontos para Grifinória e recebeu uma detenção. Pela primeira vez ela não estava aborrecida por passar a noite nas masmorras. Aquela seria a oportunidade de pesquisar mais sobre a Ordem da Fênix.

Ao final das aulas Elizabeth se dirigiu a sala do professor de poções para cumprir sua detenção. Logo avistou a pilha de trabalhos dos segundo anistas que teria de corrigir. Não conseguia se concentrar no trabalho porque a todo momento olhava para a mesa do professor esperando que ele deixasse a sala por alguns minutos, como fazia tantas vezes.

Não demorou muito para um dos monitores de Sonserina aparecer à porta chamando o professor para resolver um problema com um aluno do primeiro ano que havia tentado transfigurar um sapo em dragão e agora o pobre sapo estava cuspindo fogo e pondo em risco o salão comunal.

Essa era a oportunidade que Elizabeth estava esperando. Asim que o professor saiu da sala ela correu até a mesa dele e começou a bisbilhotar as gavetas com cuidado. Não encontrou nada que parecesse suspeito. Enquanto voltava para a mesa no canto na sala tirou do bolso o pergaminho com as anotações tentanto ter alguma idéia de onde poderia encontrar mais informações. Foi nesse momento que o professor voltou, muito antes do que ela esperava, e a encontrou de pé, no meio da sala com um pedaço de pergaminho na mão.

- Bem John, posso saber porque você está circulando pela minha sala? - perguntou o professor na sua voz fria.

Elizabeth sentiu a cor fugir de seu rosto e usou a primeira desculpa que encontrou.

- Esse pergaminho caiu da minha mesa e eu fui apanhá-lo.

- Dê-me ele aqui – ordenou Snape, pegando o pergaminho mesmo sem a permissão de Elizabeth.

Ao ler o que estava escrito Snape olhou enfurecido para a aluna enquanto rasgava o papel.

- A sua bisbilhotice pode custar a vida de muitos.

- Mas eu só queria saber o que é a Ordem da Fênix – respondeu a jovem quase chorando.

- Você irá esquecer esse assunto e nunca repetirá o que acabou de dizer sob pena de ser expulsa da escola – declarou o professor jogando os pedaços de papel na lareira acesa.

- Eu prometo – afirmou Elizabeth esperando seu castigo.

Para sua surpresa o professor saiu da sala e a deixou sozinha em meio aos trabalhos a serem corrigidos.


	14. O trabalho de verão

**Capítulo XIV**

**O trabalho de verão**

_Hogwarts, 30 de maio de 19.._

_Querido diário,_

_As férias estão chegando e eu preciso de um trabalho de verão. A Sra. Pavel me ofereceu a vaga de ajudante na Dedos de Mel durante os 2 meses, mas apesar de gostar de lá isso não me dará muita experiência para o futuro. A não ser que eu queira ser vendedora de guloseimas por profissão. A Prof. McGonagall, sabendo de meu interesse por poções, sugeriu que eu procurasse a Potes e Caldeirões, uma botica no Beco Diagonal em Londres. Eu mandei uma coruja para a Sra. McFly, dona da loja, oferecendo meus serviços e anexando a recomendação da professora, mas até agora, não recebi nenhuma resposta._

_Será que o meu destino serão as balas e a cerveja amanteigada para sempre?_

Os corredores de Hogwarts estavam cada vez mais agitados com a aproximação das férias. Do lado de fora da sala da professora de Transfiguração Elizabeth esperava que os alunos do segundo ano terminassem a aula. Quando as portas se abriram ela foi quase derrubada por um bando de crianças correndo para o treino de Quadribol.

- Bom dia professora – começou Elizabeth. – Ainda não recebi nenhuma resposta da Sra. McFly será que eu devo desistir?

- Talvez a minha recomendação não tenha sido a mais indicada. A Sra. McFly nunca confiou muito em animagos. Seria muito bom se o Prof. Snape enviasse uma carta em seu favor – afirmou a professora.

- Obrigada professora – respondeu uma desanimada jovem.

Elizabeth saiu da sala mais cabisbaixa do que havia entrado. O Professor Snape nunca faria a indicação, ainda mais depois do episódio de bisbilhotice em sua sala. Era intervalo de almoço e a jovem andava pelos corredores sem ter muita certeza para onde ia quando esbarrou em alguém.

- Desculpe – balbuciou Elizabeth percebendo ter atropelado o professor de poções.

- Desatenta como sempre, não John? – rosnou o professor com sua voz soturna enquanto se afastava.

Elizabeth reuniu coragem e chamou:

- Professor, eu estou procurando um trabalho de verão e escrevi a Sra. McFly pedindo uma vaga na Potes e Caldeirões. O senhor poderia enviar para ela uma carta de recomendação?

- Você não teria a menor possibilidade de emprego se eu contasse a Marge o seu histórico em poções – respondeu Snape dando as costas a aluna.

Era melhor Elizabeth aceitar aquela vaga na Dedos de Mel, ao menos era um trabalho.


	15. Potes e Caldeirões

**Capítulo XV**

**Potes e Caldeirões**

_Hogwarts, 3 de junho de 19.._

_Querido diário,_

_Acabo de receber uma coruja da Sra. McFly me convidando para trabalhar por 2 meses como vendedora temporária. Ela inclusive tem acomodações para mim na própria loja e eu não precisarei gastar nada com hospedagem. O que o Snape diria se soubesse que eu consegui o emprego? _

_Londres, aqui vou eu._

A viagem no Expresso de Hogwarts foi rápida e fácil, difícil foi encontrar o Beco Diagonal em uma Londres desconhecida. Elizabeth só conhecia 2 cidades: Glouceshire e Hogsmead e ambas não pareciam em nada com a balbúrdia de Londres. Depois de subir e descer de 2 ônibus trouxas e se perder no metrô Elizabeth finalmente chegou ao Beco. Encontrar a Potes e Caldeirões foi mais fácil. Lá a jovem teve a grata surpresa de ser recebida por uma Sra. McFly de idade indefinida, muito simpática, com longos cabelos prateados esvoaçando sob um chapéu pontudo verde garrafa.

Parecia que a proprietária da botica precisava de companhia e gostava de conversar porque mal pôs os olhos em Elizabeth já começou a bombardeá-la com perguntas:

- Como foi a viagem? Como andam as coisas em Hogwarts? O velho Dumbledore está mantendo tudo nos eixos?

Elizabeth nem ao menos teve tempo de responder a todas as primeiras perguntas e ela já começou uma segunda série.

- E o meu querido Severo? Faz quase um ano que ele não vem me visitar. Eu sou a madrinha dele. A mãe dele, Rowena, foi a minha melhor amiga em Hogwarts e se não fosse pelo insuportável do Snape, com quem ela casou, tenho certeza que ela estaria viva até hoje.

A essas questões Elizabeth nem tentou responder porque estava aturdida demais ao pensar em Snape como o "queridinho" da velha tia Marge McFly. E continuou ouvindo a bruxa falar do afilhado.

- Você deve ser mesmo boa com poções porque Severo nunca foi de elogiar ninguém e na carta que recebi ele fala muito bem do seu potencial.

- Que carta? – perguntou uma atordoada Elizabeth.

- Ora a carta de recomendação que ele enviou sobre você, é claro – respondeu a senhora enquanto procurava nos bolsos um envelope e o entregava a Elizabeth. – Pode ler você mesma.

O conteúdo daquela carta foi a coisa mais surpreendente que Elizabeth já havia lido desde que recebeu a correspondência de Hogwarts convidando-a para se juntar à escola.

_Hogwarts, 30 de maio de 19..._

_Cara tia Marge,_

_Espero que essa a encontre gozando de tão boa saúde como da última vez em que estivemos juntos._

_Uma de minhas alunas, a Srta. Elizabeth John, está procurando uma colocação de verão e acredito que a sua botica seria o lugar perfeito para ela._

_A Srta. John é uma aluna brilhante com profundo interesse e conhecimento na arte das poções. Seu temperamento discreto também será de grande valia neste ramo tantas vezes confidencial._

_Planejo fazer uma visita a Londres em breve para vê-la._

_Seu devotado afilhado,_

_Severo Snape._

_Ps: espero contar com a senhora para manter o sigilo dessa missiva._

A madrinha parecia não ter dado dado muita atenção ao pedido final do afilhado, ou talvez ela achasse que ele era demasiado tímido para fazer elogios em público e resolveu, ela mesma, consertar isso.

Elizabeth percebeu que estava corando quando devolveu o envelope e perguntou onde era seu quarto a fim de disfarçar o embaraço que sentia por conhecer o conteúdo da carta.

Aluna brilhante e de temperamento discreto, era só isso que ela lembrava, mas era o suficiente para enchê-la de prazer.


	16. As histórias de Marge McFly

**Capítulo XVI**

**As Histórias de Marge McFly**

O Beco Diagonal estava calmo, nenhum aluno havia recebido a sua coruja com o material para o próximo ano, então só se viam bruxos mais velhos circulando pelo Beco e uma ou outra criança acompanhando as mães em compras de última hora para as férias.

Elizabeth logo descobriu que a clientela da Potes e Caldeirões era formada por bruxos experientes. A maioria levava apenas os ingredientes e poucos eram aqueles que pediam a formulação de alguma poção. Durante os primeiros 15 dias que ficou na loja ela só teve a oportunidade de preparar um ungüento contra picada de inseto. Seu maior trabalho consistia em pesar e medir com precisão os ingredientes escolhidos pelos clientes.

Como o movimento era pequeno a Sra. McFly estava sempre pedindo a Elizabeth para comprar alguma coisinha para ela ou então levar um recado para uma amiga em outra loja. Elizabeth tinha certeza que a velha senhora apenas fazia isso para que ela tivesse oportunidade de sair um pouco e explorar a vizinhança. E ela aproveitava todas as ocasiões. Depois de 5 anos em Hogwarts ela ainda achava o mundo bruxo encantador. E várias das coisas corriqueiras para um bruxo eram espantosas para ela.

A boa senhora adorava conversar e falar do seu passado. Uma das histórias mais interessantes de Marge explicava a antipatia desta pela Prof. McGonagall. As duas bruxas freqüentaram Hogwarts na mesma época, uma em Grifinória e a outra em Sonserina e se apaixonaram pelo mesmo rapaz, capitão do time de Corvinal. O rapaz preferiu Minerva e Marge nunca a perdoou. Entretanto a história da professora também não teve um final feliz. Semanas antes do casamento, durante uma partida, o noivo foi atingido mortalmente por um balaço. A Senhora McFly nunca se apaixonou outra vez.

Mas o assunto preferido da bruxa era o afilhado. Ela nutria grande carinho por Severo, um amor maternal que ela não pôde dar a nenhuma criança. Aos poucos Elizabeth foi conhecendo a história do professor.


	17. A infância de Severo Snape

**Capítulo XVII**

**A Infância de Severo Snape**

Numa noite particularmente quente a Sra. McFly estendeu o jantar com algumas cervejas amanteigadas na sobremesa. A bruxa estava nostálgica e queria companhia para recordar os velhos tempos da juventude.

- Quando eu estava em Hogwarts Alvo Dumbledore ainda era professor de Transfiguração. Um ótimo professor por sinal apesar de proteger demais a sua queridinha McGonagall. Foi ele que a indicou para o substituir quando foi promovido a diretor. Eu e Rowena preferíamos as aulas de poções. Nossa professora, a Srta. Druley, também tinha sido de Sonserina e sempre tirava pontos da Minerva.

- A rivalidade entre as duas casas continua igual – afirmou Elizabeth lembrando das brigas constantes.

- Eu sinto tanta saudade de Rowena – continuou a velha bruxa. - Ela morreu quando Severo tinha 8 anos. Foi aquele marido dela o culpado. Ela nunca desejou casar com Aristóteles Snape. Ele era muito mais velho que ela. O pai dela a obrigou. Naquele tempo era difícil para uma moça fugir do jugo da família. E eles eram ricos e ambiciosos e queriam que a filha fizesse o melhor casamento possível. Snape tinha um cargo importante no Ministério, todos acreditavam que ele seria o próximo Ministro da Magia.

- Mas por que a senhora disse que o marido foi o culpado pela morte de Rowena? – perguntou Elizabeth.

- A única alegria que Rowena teve depois do casamento foi o nascimento de Severo. Snape não permitia que ela fosse a nenhum lugar, morria de ciúmes. Até as minhas visitas eram às escondidas – explicou Marge. - Mas isso não foi o pior. Quando Severo tinha 6 anos Snape foi acusado de usar Magia Negra e perdeu seu cargo no Ministério e o respeito dos amigos. Todos se afastaram deles, até a família de Rowena. Eu me mantive firme porque sempre soube que ela não tinha nenhuma culpa apesar de ter certeza que aquele velho déspota violou muitas leis bruxas para alcançar seus objetivos de poder.

A Senhora McFly tomou um longo gole da sua cerveja para se recuperar antes de continuar a história.

- Depois de perder seu status Snape ficou ainda mais paranóico em relação a Rowena. Ele não permitia que ela saísse de casa em nenhuma condição. Ele deve ter usado feitiços muito poderosos porque eu tentei contactá-la de muitas formas, sempre sem sucesso. Fiquei sem vê-la por quase um ano até que recebi a trágica notícia de sua morte.

- A senhora acha que ele a matou? – interrogou a jovem incrédula.

- Não! – afirmou a Sra. McFly – Isso não. Eu acho que ela morreu de tristeza, trancada naquela casa e vigiada por um louco. Depois da sua morte Severo ficou morando com o pai. Severo nunca me contou o que aconteceu naquela casa nos três anos que os dois viveram juntos, mas não deve ter sido agradável porque durante o primeiro ano de Severo em Hogwarts o pai foi internado em St. Mungos completamente louco. Ele morreu uns dois anos depois.

- Coitado do menino – lamentou Elizabeth. – Ele deve ter sofrido muito. Ele ficou morando com a senhora depois que o pai morreu?

- Infelizmente não – respondeu a velha. – Os pais de Rowena ficaram com a sua tutela. Mas esse não foi um destino melhor para ele. Ele nunca foi amado por eles. Depois que ele entrou em Hogwarts eu passei a manter contato constante e ele sempre passava alguns dias de férias aqui comigo para comprar o material. Mas eu nunca o vi feliz desde que a mãe morreu. E a família dele não ajudou em nada.Os arrogantes Malfoys nunca aceitaram o filho de um pária como parte da família.

- Malfoy? – repetiu Elizabeth sem poder acreditar naquilo. – O Professor Snape é parente dos Malfoys?

- Lucius Malfoy é primo de Severo, mas eles nunca foram amigos – afirmou Marge. – Aliás eu acredito que Severo tenha restringido o contato com a família ao mínimo indispensável depois que atingiu a maioridade. Poucas pessoas devem saber que ele foi batizado Severo Malfoy Snape.

A Senhora McFly olhou para o relógio e sugeriu que as duas fossem para a cama. Mesmo deitada Elizabeth não conseguia dormir. Não podia parar de pensar na história que acabara de ouvir. Snape era parente dos Malfoy. Seu pai usava Magia Negra e ficou louco. Sua mãe morreu de desgosto. Ele teve uma infância terrível.


	18. A visita

**Capítulo XVIII**

**A Visita**

_Londres, 22 de julho de 19.._

_Querido diário,_

_Essa noite tive um sonho terrível. Eu estava trancada em um quarto escuro e gritava para me soltarem. Cada vez que eu gritava o quarto diminuía. Então eu ficava com medo e gritava mais e o quarto diminuía mais um pouco. Quando parecia que eu ia sufocar um homem abriu a porta e me deixou sair. Ele não tinha rosto, só me lembro das suas vestes negras._

_Acho que tenho que parar de ouvir as histórias da Marge. A de ontem foi impressionante. Não parei de pensar no professor, ainda criança, vivendo sozinho com um louco durante tantos anos._

_Acho que a Sra. McFly percebeu a minha cara cansada por falta de sono e por isso me mandou tirar a tarde livre. Vou aproveitar e explorar a Floreios e Borrões, quem sabe encontro algum livro de poções com um bom desconto?_

Elizabeth passou a tarde folheando livros mas não encontrou nada com um preço compatível com seu salário. Ela precisava economizar porque esse ano planejava comprar todo o material sozinha, sem precisar da ajuda do Prof. Dumbledore. Antes de voltar para a loja passou pela _Florean Fortescue_ e comprou um enorme sorvete de nozes. Levou também um pacote de pequenos chocolates recheados, que a Sra. McFly apreciava, como agradecimento pela tarde livre.

Assim que entrou na Potes e Caldeirões, com o sorvete em uma das mãos e os chocolates na outra, percebeu que a dona da loja não estava sozinha. Sentado ao lado da bruxa, na mesa onde elas costumavam fazer as refeições, estava Severo Snape. Ele se levantou quando Elizabeth chegou e olhou para ela sem dizer uma palavra. Foi Marge quem primeiro falou:

- Se esse pacotinho é que estou pensando eu fico muito agradecida – e foi tirando os chocolates da mão de Elizabeth quando a moça acenou afirmativamente. – Chocolates recheados são os meus favoritos. Vou lá dentro preparar o jantar e vocês dois podem ir colocando a mesa.

A bruxa deixou a sala antes que qualquer um dos dois pudesse discordar. Ambos continuaram parados, constrangidos e sem saber como agir. O sorvete começava a se dissolver na mão de Elizabeth mas ela não tinha coragem de continuar lambendo-o na frente do professor.

- Se você não comer o seu sorvete agora ele vai derreter – apontou Snape.

Elizabeth mordeu então o sorvete como se tivesse recebido uma ordem.

- Tem um pouco de sorvete no seu nariz – indicou o professor.

Aquele diálogo era ridículo, pensou Elizabeth. Ela parecia uma menininha sendo repreendida pelo pai. Onde estavam as frases inteligentes que ela havia planejado para impressioná-lo? Para disfarçar sua frustração Elizabeth começou a tirar os pratos do armário e colocá-los sobre a mesa.

- Como vai o trabalho? – perguntou Severo

- Eu ainda não aprontei nenhuma confusão, se é isso que o senhor quer saber – respondeu Elizabeth na defensiva.

- Se você tivesse aprontado eu saberia. Eu perguntei se você está gostando do trabalho – redargüiu Snape sério.

Elizabeth não tinha certeza se a pergunta era sincera ou apenas uma forma dele encontrar motivo para uma nova censura, então foi cuidadosa na resposta:

- Ainda não tive oportunidade de ajudar muito porque o movimento está bem pequeno. A Sra. McFly disse que tudo será diferente em agosto, com centenas de estudantes gritando por ingredientes para suas poções. Tenho aproveitado para estudar, sua madrinha tem me ensinado algumas das poções mais vendidas na loja. Ela é muito gentil.

- Parece que Marge gosta de você. Fico feliz que ela tenha companhia – falou Severo num tom apaziguador.

Nesse momento a velha bruxa apareceu na sala e atrás dela vinham voando uma torta de carneiro, um suflê de abóbora e um prato com batatas recheadas. Os três se sentaram à mesa e foi Marge quem dominou toda a conversa. Elizabeth se manteve calada a maior parte do tempo, olhando diretamente para seu prato, apenas agradecendo cada vez que a senhora lhe fazia algum elogio. Severo contou sobre Hogwarts conforme a madrinha pediu. Marge mais uma vez lembrou da juventude e da mãe de Severo.

Apenas uma vez Elizabeth tirou os olhos do prato, e quando os levantou encontrou os negros olhos de Severo Snape analisando-a. Dentro deles ao invés do habitual sarcasmo encontrou curiosidade. Ela desviou o olhar rapidamente tentando disfarçar o rubor.

A visita terminou mais rápido do que Elizabeth desejava e foi ela quem acompanhou o professor até a saída, porque Marge dormitava em sua cadeira, como todas as noites. Antes de fechar a porta ela falou rápido para que ele não pudesse responder:

- Obrigada pela carta de recomendação.


	19. De volta a Hogwarts

**Capítulo XIX**

**De Volta a Hogwarts**

Marge McFly estava certa ao dizer que o movimento aumentaria em agosto. O trabalho foi tanto que Elizabeth nem percebeu o mês passar. Quando se deu conta a bruxa estava entregando a ela seu salário e dizendo:

- Foi tão bom tê-la aqui esses dois meses, vou sentir saudades.

Faltavam dois dias para o Expresso de Hogwarts partir de King's Cross. Elizabeth comprou, pela primeira vez, o material do ano letivo no Beco Diagonal. O pagamento de Marge foi bem maior do que ela esperava e ainda sobraram alguns galeões que ela resolver economizar.

A despedida foi rápida mas tocante. As duas tinham se acostumado com a companhia uma da outra. Trocaram beijos e promessas de cartas futuras.

- Volte sempre que quiser. E sua vaga estará reservada para as próximas férias – acrescentou a Sra. McFly enquanto acenava.

A estação estava cheia mas Elizabeth se sentia só. Depois de desfrutar de companhia e se sentir querida era difícil aceitar a volta a sua usual solidão. Sentou em uma cabine vazia que logo foi tomada por ruidosos alunos do quarto ano, seu pensamento estava muito longe. Tirou o diário da mochila e tentou organizar os pensamentos escrevendo.

_Expresso de Hogwarts, 31 de agosto de 19.._

_Querido diário,_

_tanta coisa aconteceu este mês. Pela primeira vez, desde que deixei Saint Claire, encontrei alguém que me tratou com carinho. A Sra. McFly me fez lembrar que todos precisam de afeto e eu não sou diferente. Olhando para esses alunos ao meu redor, tão felizes e barulhentos, percebo que eu nunca pude ser como eles. Sempre acreditei que o fato de ser orfã era responsável por minha solidão, agora indago se não seria eu mesma a culpada._

_Conhecer novas facetas do Prof. Snape também me deixou perturbada. Sempre foi tão fácil detestá-lo. Mas ao vê-lo sob a perspectiva da madrinha comecei a duvidar da imagem que havia criado. Conhecer a sua infância, saber do seu sofrimento no passado... Vê-lo em um ambiente diferente da escola o tornou uma pessoa real. Foi tão estranho ler aquela carta. Nunca imaginei que ele alguma vez tivesse reconhecido meu empenho em suas aulas. Sem dúvida ele tem um jeito bizarro de demonstrar sua aprovação: detenções._

O trem chegou a seu destino final antes que Elizabeth pudesse encontrar respostas para tantas perguntas. Mas ela estava otimista, o sexto ano estava começando e com ele muitas novas possibilidades.


	20. Uma assistente para Snape

**Capítulo XX**

**Uma Assistente para Snape**

As detenções de Elizabeth já tinham se tornado uma rotina desde o início do sexto ano. Os outros alunos até estranhavam quando não aconteciam. Sempre que o professor perguntava alguma coisa diretamente a Srta. John ela dava uma resposta errada. Durante os exercícios práticos sempre deixava alguma coisa a mais ou a menos no caldeirão e a sua poção não saía corretamente.

Até Gina ficou preocupada e perguntou se alguma coisa estava perturbando a colega.

- É que o Snape me deixa nervosa, só isso – tentou enganar Elizabeth.

Mas a verdade que ela tentava esconder era a que as detenções tinham se transformado em maravilhosas aulas particulares. O professor continuava carrancudo e ranzinza e implicava com todos os seus erros, mas agora ele discutia com ela sobre novas poções e lhe dava orientação de como conseguir ingredientes raros. Ela tinha aprendido mais nos últimos 2 meses do que em seus 5 anos de aulas 3 vezes por semana.

Ela estava exatamente procurando o professor para perguntar se poderia levar uma poção nova para a detenção desta noite e verificar se ele tinha todos os ingredientes necessários. Ao passar pela sala de Snape nas masmorras viu o professor de costas para a porta retirando um livro da grande estante no fundo da sala. Sem bater Elizabeth entrou na sala e foi perguntando.

- Professor, o senhor quer que eu corrija provas essa noite ou eu posso trazer uma poção nova que encontrei. Eles usam um método especial que tenho certeza nem o senhor ... – nesse momento a jovem se deu conta de que havia mais alguém na sala. A professora McGonagal estava sentada à mesa e olhava para ela com um ar de reprovação. – Desculpe professores eu não sabia que vocês estavam ocupados.

Elizabeth saiu da sala constrangida. O professor Snape não chegou a virar-se para vê-la, mas ao fitar Minerva e seu olhar acusador também se sentiu pouco à vontade.

- Severo, se você precisa de uma assistente deve pedí-la a Dumbledore e não usar uma aluna para ajudá-lo – notou a professora friamente.

- Eu não preciso de assistente – retorquiu Snape irritado. – Ela está sempre fazendo alguma coisa errada nas aulas e me obriga a castigá-la. Não posso perder minha autoridade perante meus alunos. Ela me obriga a aplicar detenções.

- Severo, você está sendo ingênuo. Nenhum aluno obriga seu professor a dar-lhe detenções porque elas são desagradáveis. E pelo entusiasmo da Srta. John as detenções aqui não devem ser nada aborrecidas – falou a professora com um ar divertido no rosto. – Elizabeth é muito inteligente e sem dúvida ela adora as suas aulas. Ela só fala em poções, inclusive quer me convencer a tentar uma poção de transformação animago ao invés de um feitiço e eu estou quase cedendo. Ela é muito persuasiva.

- Eu conheço bem esse poder - confirmou Snape quase sorrindo.

- Essa sede de saber também me comove mas não podemos estragar o currículo da menina com todas essas detenções. Se você não se importa que ela o ajude por que não a convida para ser realmente sua assistente? – sugeriu Minerva.

- Uma assistente de Grifinória? O que meus alunos iriam dizer? Eu não posso oferecer tratamento especial para ela – reagiu o professor.

- Desculpe-me Severo, mas tenho certeza que nenhum de seus alunos vai pensar que ser seu assistente é um privilégio, a maioria veria isso como um castigo, não? – terminou a bruxa enquanto saía da sala. – Boa noite Professor.


	21. Um castigo especial

**Capítulo XXI**

**Um Castigo Especial**

- Srta. John, mais uma vez tenho de chamar sua atenção. Essa poção não poderia ficar verde, ela deveria estar borbulhando – gritou Snape enquanto derramava o conteúdo do caldeirão de Elizabeth na pia. – Mais um desses erros e terei de tomar uma medida punitiva mais severa. Agora vá até a lousa e enumere as propriedades da _Florea Macutilis_ por ordem de importância.

O Professor se virou para a turma e continuou a verificar os caldeirões fazendo alguns ajustes, repreendendo outros alunos e distribuindo elogios para aqueles de Sonserina. Ao terminar se virou para a lousa e encontrou Elizabeth ainda com o giz na mão após ter escrito 3 linhas.

- Completamente errado Srta. John – protestou o professor. – Parece que as detenções não estão sendo eficientes. A senhorita continua desatenta e negligente. Apenas supervisão atenta e constante poderão melhorar seu comportamento. De hoje em diante e até que eu decida em contrário a senhorita será minha assistente e fará plantão diário na sala de poções após as aulas.

A turma, em uníssono, soltou um suspiro de desalento. Podía-se ouvir alguns murmúrios que logo foram substituídos por um silêncio sepulcral quando o professor se virou para os alunos e acrescentou.

- Que isso sirva de exemplo para todos vocês. Estão dispensados – e acrescentando diretamente para Elizabeth. – A senhorita fique para arrumar os caldeirões.

Enquanto os alunos saíam Elizabeth passou pelas mesas recolhendo caldeirões e limpando os ingredientes derrubados. A jovem apagava a lousa quando o professor foi até ela.

- Essa noite iremos preparar _Extrato de Rutun_, leve suas luvas de couro de dragão – ordenou Snape.

- Obrigada professor, esse foi o melhor castigo que eu já recebi – disse Elizabeth correndo para fora da sala.


	22. Acidente nas masmorras

**Capítulo XXII**

**Acidente nas masmorras**

Elizabeth logo percebeu que as atribuições de uma assistente eram muito mais burocráticas do que ela desejaria. A maior parte do tempo ela corrigia provas ou acompanhava alunos mais novos em suas detenções. Não sobrava muito tempo para dedicar a outras matérias e cada vez dormia menos para fazer todos os trabalhos que os professores exigiam. Mas quando Severo Snape pedia para que ela juntasse os ingredientes para alguma poção o cansaço era esquecido e o trabalho se transformava em aventura.

A tarefa preferida de Elizabeth era preparar pré-poções que os alunos dos primeiros anos usariam durante as aulas. E sempre que uma das aulas desses alunos coincidia com um tempo livre de Elizabeth o professor permitia que ela ficasse com eles, na sala, como monitora do grupo. Ela podia circular entre os alunos e aconselhá-los sobre suas poções enquanto o professor se entretinha com algum outro assunto em sua mesa. No momento em que Snape levantava Elizabeth desaparecia para o fundo da sala.

Numa dessas aulas, com alunos do primeiro ano, Elizabeth ajudava um estudante mais distraído a manter a temperatura certa do fogo sob o caldeirão. Elizabeth pediu para o aluno diminuir a chama e ele ao invés de usar o feitiço _Deminuere Focus_ usou _Multiplicatum Focus_, produzindo labaredas que atingiram a assistente. Os alunos próximos começaram a gritar enquanto o cabelo de Elizabeth e suas vestes ardiam.

Severo correu para a aluna e jogou sua capa sobre ela abafando as chamas. O rosto de Elizabeth estava coberto de fuligem e a jovem estava paralisada com as mãos afastadas do corpo e uma expressão de horror. O professor não pode avaliar a extensão dos danos causados pelo fogo e carregou Elizabeth para fora das masmorras em direção a enfermaria.

Madame Pomfrey não precisou de explicações para perceber o que havia acontecido, removeu rapidamente as vestes de Elizabeth e examinou a paciente.

- Professor, por favor, me ajude com esses ungüentos. Quanto mais rápido aplicarmos, menor será o dano – pediu a enfermeira estendendo um frasco lilás em direção ao mestre de poçoes e mostrando a ele como deveria aplicar o emplastro.

Severo olhou para as costas despidas de Elizabeth e sentiu-se constrangido. Suas mãos encharcadas com o remédio ficaram paralisadas por instantes antes que ele pudesse esquecer a visão da pele nua e concentrar-se no tratamento.

- Felizmente a capa a protegeu de maiores queimaduras – afirmou Madame Pomfrey. – Essa vermelhidão nas costas irá desaparecer até o fim o dia com a aplicação do ungüento.

Elizabeth vestiu um avental e automaticamente levou as mãos aos cabelos.

- O que aconteceu com meu cabelo? Eu estou horrível – exclamou a jovem correndo até um espelho e percebendo que grande parte de seu longo cabelo castanho havia sido consumido pelas chamas.

- Não seja tola, John, você não conseguiria ficar feia mesmo que estivesse careca.

Apesar de ter usado o tom grave de sempre o professor percebeu que acabara de fazer um elogio involuntário e tentou corrigir-se.

- Se a vaidade já a dominou vejo que não existe risco para a sua saúde e minha presença não é mais necessária. Boa tarde.

E dizendo isso o professor deixou a enfermaria sob os olhares aturdidos das duas mulheres.


	23. A poção do abrandamento

**Capítulo XXIII**

**A Poção do Abrandamento**

Quando Elizabeth entrou na sala para a primeira aula de poções depois do acidente não foi o cabelo curto que ela usava que chamou a atenção do professor, mas a linha elegante de seu pescoço agora descoberto. A lembrança de um dorso nu na enfermaria caiu sobre ele. Esse não era o tipo de pensamento que o mestre de poções se permitia e foi necessário algum esforço para mantê-lo afastado.

A noite, quando Elizabeth foi procurá-lo nas masmorras para cumprir suas tarefas o professor a dispensou alegando precisar de paz para trabalhar em uma nova descoberta.

Severo precisava de tranqüilidade mas o motivo não era trabalho. Ele queria se concentrar na Srta. John. Sentou-se em uma poltrona e deixou sua mente se ocupar apenas com lembranças agradáveis. Lembrou o sorriso triste de Elizabeth e os seus olhos castanhos e profundos. Reviveu o jantar na casa da madrinha e de como ela parecera adorável à luz de velas. Pensou em cada curva de seu corpo e no arrepio de prazer que sentiu ao tocar suas costas nuas.

Muito tempo deixou-se ficar nessas divagações antes de levantar-se, abrir o armário e retirar um frasco. Nele podia-se ler "Poção de Abrandamento". Severo despejou uma dose em um cálice e bebeu. Aos poucos sentiu seu corpo relaxar e o desejo abandoná-lo.

Ele sabia que aquele não era o remédio adequado para estancar a paixão que sentia, mas não tinha coragem de matá-la, queria apenas mantê-la sob controle.

Ele não tinha direito a esses sentimentos, mas os momentos em que se entregava a seus devaneios e fantasias eram seu ópio.


	24. Contradições

**Capítulo XXIV**

**Contradições**

_Hogwarts, 12 de março de 19.._

_Querido diário,_

_A cada dia fico mais intrigada com Severo Snape. A muito tempo sei que atrás daquela carranca e mau humor habita um ser humano. Só não consigo desvendar que tipo de ser humano ele é. Ele é feito de contradições._

_A algumas semanas, logo após meu acidente, ele disse que eu sou bonita. É claro que ele não falou diretamente, porque elogios não fazem parte de sua natureza mas ele foi claro o suficiente para me fazer corar. Entretanto quando fui a sua sala alguns dias depois para fazer meu trabalho ele me escorraçou como se eu fosse uma intrometida._

_Ser um professor exigente não é demérito, mas ele não é apenas rigoroso, ele é cruel. Parece extrair prazer do sofrimento dos alunos e escolhe exatamente os mais fracos como seus alvos prediletos. Credito essa atitude aos maus tratos que sofreu do pai. Só que ele é um homem adulto agora e já deveria ter superado esse trauma. E isso me deixa furiosa com ele._

_A raiva logo se dissipa quando ele senta ao meu lado para me ensinar uma nova poção e eu percebo a paixão que sente pelo seu trabalho. Ele é um bruxo excepcional e tem orgulho disso. Eu sei que ele me considera uma aluna acima da média, poderia até dizer brilhante, apesar dele só ter admitido isso naquela carta que eu não deveria ter lido. Mas basta eu cometer o menor deslize para sua fúria recair sobre mim._

_Conviver com ele é como andar na corda bamba, tudo depende do seu estado de espírito no momento. É difícil acreditar que é um afilhado dedicado, quando suas crises de mau humor irrompem. _

_Existem dias em que ele é quase simpático, como ontem. Ao levantar da mesa para voltar a torre de Grifinória o encontrei olhando fixamente para o fogo com um sorriso maroto no rosto. Ele pareceu se assustar quando me viu e me desejou "Boa Noite" com uma voz que parecia sincera, muito diferente do seu natural tom sarcástico._

_Nesses dias vejo em seus olhos resquícios de sua humanidade perdida_


	25. Meu nome é Elizabeth

**Observação: **esse capítulo só foi atualizado para a correção de alguns erros de português.

* * *

**Capítulo XXV  
****Meu Nome é Elizabeth**

Severo Snape acordou banhado em suor. Aos poucos o sonho que o dominara voltou a invadir sua mente: a imagem de Elizabeth, usando um vestido de verão, vindo em sua direção. O sonho fora tão intenso que ele ainda conseguia ver através da transparência das roupas da garota e sentir o sabor dos seus lábios jovens. Não podia negar que o sonho era muito melhor que seus costumeiros pesadelos envolvendo Voldemort e banhos de sangue. Mas não havia como evitar a onda de rancor que o invadia ao pensar no rídículo da sua situação. Como se não bastasse a impropriedade de seus devaneios eróticos com uma aluna, na noite anterior havia sido flagrado por Elizabeth em meio a fantasias onde ela era a atriz principal.

- Isso acabará essa noite – afirmou o professor, pensando em voz alta.

- John, quantas vezes tenho que dizer que isso é uma poção e não um ensopado que você está preparando em uma cozinha trouxa? Mexa esse caldeirão devagar e ritmadamente – falou Snape quase gritando.

Depois de 5 meses como assistente do professor de poções Elizabeth já estava acostumada com essas censuras. Mas nessa noite Snape estava particularmente irritado. Tudo na escola estava diferente esse ano. Depois que Dolores Umbridge, a Inquisidora, havia deixado a escola Elizabeth não imaginava que nada pudesse ficar pior. Mas não foi verdade, apesar de Alvo Dumbledore ser novamente o diretor de Hogwarts uma aura de mistério pairava sobre a escola. Todos sabiam que Voldemort havia voltado e as manchetes do Profeta Diário eram cada dia mais assustadoras.

Todos os professores estavam mais rigorosos, até mesmo o Sr. Flitwick, sempre tão equilibrado, vivia agora admoestando os alunos para se empenharem mais e lembrando que era melhor testar seus conhecimentos em sala de aula do que ser pego despreparado em um duelo bruxo.

Elizabeth estava na sala de Snape preparando algumas poções para serem usadas pelos alunos do quarto ano e essa já era a terceira vez que o professor a advertia sobre algum erro apesar dela ter certeza que não estava cometendo nenhum.

- Deveria haver fumaça saindo do seu caldeirão, John. Você deixou de acrescentar alguma coisa. Você é uma aluna relapsa e eu tenho perdido meu valioso tempo na sua educação.

- Estou cansada das suas recriminações. Eu não sou relapsa, eu segui sua receita meticulosamente. Talvez o _senhor_ tenha esquecido algum ingrediente – sugeriu Elizabeth exaltada.

- Saia agora da minha sala, John – ordenou Snape sombriamente.

- Eu não tenho culpa se o mundo está de cabeça para baixo. Todos estamos sofrendo, não só o senhor. Isso é injusto. Aliás você é sempre injusto. E eu odeio que me chame de John. Meu nome é Elizabeth – desabafou a jovem, em meio a soluços, enquanto deixava a sala.

A sala ficou silenciosa. Severo sentou à sua mesa, olhou ao redor e viu apenas uma masmorra fria e úmida. O mundo era injusto, ela ainda aprenderia isso, pensou o professor subitamente cansado.


	26. Um pedido de ajuda

**Observações:** Recebi minha primeira Review - que emoção. Obrigada Lilibeth, sua força me animou a escrever esse capítulo. Outros já estão na cabeça e virão logo para o papel.

**

* * *

**

**Capítulo XXVI**

**Um Pedido de Ajuda**

Elizabeth simplesmente deixou de ir a sala de Snape a noite para seu trabalho como assistente e o professor também não pediu para ela voltar. Durante as aulas de poções eles não trocavam uma única palavra. Elizabeth se esforçava para ser a melhor aluna da sala. Nunca errava uma questão, nunca esquecia um ingrediente.

* * *

Elizabeth bateu à porta de Snape e ouviu uma ordem para entrar. O professor olhou para ela mas não perguntou o que ela desejava, continuou sentado à sua mesa lendo um pergaminho.

- Professor, preciso da sua ajuda – falou Elizabeth em voz baixa.

O professor continuou calado, mas agora olhava para ela.

- Eu ouvi uma história estranha e acho que Gina Weasley e outros estão em perigo – o professor não mostrou o menor interesse na história e voltou a ler o pergaminho.

Elizabeth quase desistiu, mas resolveu enfrentá-lo.

– É sobre a Ordem da Fênix – afirmou a garota categórica.

Ao ouvir essas palavras Snape franziu as sobrancelhas e olhou para a jovem bruxa encolerizado.

- Parece que a senhorita não lembra que eu a proibi de proferir esse nome. Se até hoje tenho sido complacente com os seus erros não o serei em relação a isso. Se a senhorita insistir nesse assunto terei de pedir a sua expulsão da escola.

- O senhor pode me expulsar, mas vai me ouvir primeiro. Gina recebeu uma mensagem ontem a noite e ficou desconcertada, deixou a escola às escondidas durante a madrugada e eu não pude impedí-la. A única coisa que ela balbuciou foi alguma coisa sobre a Ordem. Essa manhã ouvi Draco Malfoy dizer a Goyle que a armadilha deu certo e o herói já estava a caminho. Eu não consigo encontrar Harry, Rony ou Hermione em nenhum lugar. Esse foi o bilhete que Gina recebeu – terminou Elizabeth estentendo um pedaço de papel em branco e amassado para o professor.

Snape agora prestava atenção em Elizabeth. À medida de fazia perguntas detalhando os fatos despejava gotas de líquidos diferentes sobre o pergaminho amassado.

- Exatamente a que horas Gina deixou a escola?

- Às duas e quarenta.

- Alguém mais sabe das suas suspeitas?

- Não.

- Pronto! – exclamou o professor olhando para o pergaminho sobre a mesa.

Elizabeth leu a mensagem antes que Snape tivesse tempo de escondê-la.

"_Encontre-me na Casa dos Gritos. Urgente. HP."_

- Parece que suas conjecturas estão fundamentadas em indícios enganosos. Sua amiguinha apenas fugiu para um encontro amoroso – declarou Snape com uma entonação mordaz.

- Mas e a conversa de Draco? – perguntou Elizabeth.

- Essa é a letra de Harry Potter – afirmou o professor.

- Ela pode ter sido falsificada – retrucou Elizabeth sem acreditar que o professor estava tratando aquele assunto tão levianamente.

- Srta. John, suas tolices já foram longe demais. Se a senhorita insistir nessa história caluniosa envolvendo alunos de Sonserina não me furtarei a tirar os pontos de Grifinória que esse ultraje exige – ameaçou o professor com sua voz equilibrada enquanto abria a porta para Elizabeth.


	27. Um amigo no caminho

**Observações: **desculpem a demora em postar novos capítulos, mas esses próximos 4 precisam ser lidos ao mesmo tempo, logo eu tive que esperar todos estarem prontos. Espero que vocês gostem. Obrigada pelas Reviews. Por favor me digam o que vocês estão achando, é uma delícia saber que alguém lê o que escrevo.

Agora só faltam mais uns 5 capítulos.

**Hermyohknee:** acho que você me conhece mais do que eu mesma. Eu não tinha percebido, mas o Snape está realmente ficando parecido com o Sr. Rochester. Jane Eyre é meu livro de cabeceira, já li tantas vezes que acho que incorporei a Charlotte Brontë aqui. Quanto as coincidências com "O Retorno", bem, eu chamo de inspiração, mas pode chamar de plágio do bem. Beijos.

**Sheyla Snape:** obrigada pela força. Você escreveu a review ontem e eu tomei vergonha na cara, sentei na frente do micro e escrevi a cena que eu vinha evitando e que agora está no capítulo 29.

* * *

**Capítulo XXVII**

**Um Amigo no Caminho**

Elizabeth deixou a sala do mestre de poções completamente perplexa. Nunca havia imaginado que o professor defenderia aqueles de sua casa mesmo arriscando a vida de outro aluno. Elizabeth continuava tão certa quanto antes de que Gina e provavelmente Harry Potter e os amigos estavam em perigo. Snape fora a primeira pessoa em quem ela pensou devido a ligação dele com a Ordem da Fênix, mas agora ela lembrava das palavras de Rony Weasley: "Ele é um traidor."

Ela pensou em procurar McGonagall ou Dumbledore, mas não tinha mais o bilhete de Gina. Sua história ficaria ainda mais inverossímel.

Elizabeth andava pelo corredor refletindo em uma forma de conseguir ajuda quando encontrou Neville Longbottom. O rapaz parecia mais preocupado do que ela. Sua tez pálida estava completamente sem cor. Talvez ele fosse a ajuda que ela precisava, afinal ele também fazia parte da tal Ordem.

- Neville, acho que Gina está em perigo. Você sabe alguma coisa sobre isso? – perguntou Elizabeth sem meias palavras.

Neville engoliu em seco e gaguejava quando respondeu:

- Pe-perigo? Nã-não sei de nada.

- Acho que você sabe sim. Vou lhe contar o que sei e talvez possamos nos ajudar – e a jovem acrescentou tudo que sabia, terminando com a negação de Snape em ajudá-la.

- O Draco disse isso? Essa não, Harry caiu em uma cilada. Precisamos ir atrás dele – afirmou Neville esquecendo todo o seu nervosismo.

- Acho que devemos procurar Dumbledore – sugeriu Elizabeth.

- Harry recebeu uma coruja com um pedido de socorro de Gina hoje de manhã. Ele, Rony e Hermine foram atrás dela. Ele pediu que eu ficasse aqui e avissasse Dumbledore, mas eu acabo de vir de lá. Dumbledore e McGonagall estão no Ministério e não devem voltar tão cedo. Nós mesmos temos que ajudá-los. Você vem comigo?

- Mas como vamos chegar a Casa dos Gritos? Não podemos sair de Hogwarts sem autorização – perguntou Elizabeth atordoada.

- Há uma passagem secreta sob o Salgueiro Lutador que sai diretamente na Casa dos Gritos. Hermione me mostrou caso fosse necessário deixar a escola em uma emergência. E então, você vem? – insistiu Neville.

Elizabeth não precisou pensar muito antes de aceitar o convite. Não era isso que ela havia desejado tão intensamente? Uma oportunidade para lutar contra o mal?

Ambos deixaram o castelo em direção ao Salgueiro Lutador. Ao chegarem lá Neville sussurrou um feitiço simples e a árvore parou de mover os galhos assustadores. Os dois se abaixaram e alcançaram uma passagem na raiz do Salgueiro.

Os jovens atravessaram um longo corredor antes de chegar a casa. Quando começaram a andar por ela não ouviram nenhum ruído, a casa parecia deserta.

- Vamos subir – disse Neville segurando a varinha com a mão direita e o braço de Elizabeth com a esquerda.

Abriram a porta do primeiro quarto com cuidado e só encontraram pó, no segundo, a mesma experiência. Ao final do corredor havia uma última porta. Andaram até ela de mãos dadas e Neville virou a maçaneta para abrí-la. Ao tocá-la ambos foram transportados para outro lugar em meio a uma luz intensa.

- Uma Chave de Portal – exclamou Elizabeth ao aterrizar em um ambiente desconhecido. – Onde estamos?

- Onde vocês nunca deveriam ter chegado – respondeu a voz do professor Snape.


	28. Teste de confiança

**Capítulo XXVIII**

**Teste de Confiança**

- Eu não disse para você esquecer o assunto? – falou Snape em voz baixa diretamente para Elizabeth.

- Se você tivesse confiado em mim eu teria seguido as suas ordens – respondeu Elizabeth. – Mas como você insistiu em me tratar como uma alcoviteira eu precisei encontrar outros meios de ajudar Gina.

- Vocês não podem voltar pelo Portal. Já o testei. Ele tem apenas um sentido. Vocês vão ficar aqui, em silêncio e fora do caminho – ordenou o professor.

Enquanto os dois discutiam Neville andava pelo aposento escuro analisando as paredes com sua varinha.

- Quietos – exclamou Neville.

Snape se virou para o rapaz com incredulidade mas não encontrou o aluno amedrontado de sempre, viu um bruxo atento aos detalhes do ambiente.

- Harry está na sala ao lado e está em perigo. Eu tenho uma idéia.

Antes que o professor tivesse tempo de mandar-lhe calar a boca Neville expôs seu plano e para surpresa de Severo, ele não era ruim. O rapaz olhava para o Mestre de Poções esperando uma resposta.

- Certo. Vamos tentar – concordou Snape. – Me entreguem suas varinhas.

- Entregar as varinhas? Meu plano não dizia nada sobre ficar desarmado – retrucou Neville guardando sua varinha na segurança da veste.

- Ele tem razão Neville. Nossa atuação será mais convincente se o professor estiver de posse das nossas varinhas – explicou Elizabeth.

- Mas ele é um Comensal da Morte – insistiu Neville com um tremor na voz.

Elizabeth olhou para o professor e leu em sua expressão que a acusação era verdadeira. Novamente as palavras de Rony irromperam em sua mente: "traidor". Ela precisava tomar uma decisão.

- A minutos atrás você estava disposto a lutar ao lado dele e agora não acredita nele – afirmou Elizabeth com firmeza se postando ao lado do professor e entregando sua varinha a ele. – Você precisa decidir onde depositar sua confiança.

Neville olhou para os pés por alguns instantes antes de tirar a varinha das vestes e entregar ao professor. Snape levantou a própria varinha com a mão direita e as outras duas permaneceram seguras na mão oposta que repousava ao lado se seu corpo.

- Vamos. Vocês dois na frente – disse Snape com sua voz segura.


	29. O combate

**Observação: **esse capítulo só foi atualizado para a correção de alguns erros de português.

* * *

**Capítulo XXIX  
****O Combate**

Professor e alunos entraram na sala lateral. Snape apontava a varinha ameaçadoramente para os dois jovens a sua frente, que obedeciam as suas ordens.

A sala era maior e mais iluminada que a anterior. No canto direito estavam Rony, Hermione e Gina caídos ao chão, imobilizados por um feitiço e observados de perto por Draco Malfoy. No centro, Lúcio Malfoy mantinha Harry Potter sob a mira de sua varinha. Sobre uma mesa à esquerda quatro varinhas repousavam inertes.

- Lúcio! Imaginei que você fosse o responsável por essa ação – afirmou Snape com um toque de inveja na voz. – Mas parece que seu plano teve algumas falhas. Encontrei esses dois intrometidos na Casa dos Gritos planejando avisar Dumbledore sobre o desaparecimento da garota Weasley e Potter.

- Caro Severo, sempre pronto a ajudar – respondeu Lúcio com ironia. – Você pode ficar e ver o meu triunfo.

- Então será você que livrará o mundo da linhagem dos Potter? - perguntou Severo tentando desviar a atenção de Lúcio.

- Não seja tolo Severo. O Mestre deseja dispor do pirralho pessoalmente – afirmou Lúcio.

Nesse momento Snape entregou as varinhas aos alunos e disparou - "_Estupefaça_" - na direção de Lúcio. Harry rolou para longe de Malfoy em meio a luz vermelha do feitiço, mas Lúcio também conseguiu se esquivar.

Uma luz alaranjada jorrou da varinha de Malfoy em direção a Snape, mas foi repelida por um contra feitiço.

Enquanto os Comensais duelavam Elizabeth gritou:

- _Accio varinhas_! – e quatro varinhas vieram parar em suas mãos. Ela jogou uma delas para Harry mas logo descobriu que aquela não era a dele.

- A maior delas – gritou o bruxo segurando a varinha de Hermione nas mãos. Ele não teve tempo de pegá-la porque Draco já estava perto deles e berrou:

- _Estupefaça_! – Harry caiu ao chão como um boneco imobilizado. Draco se virou para Elizabeth e bradou o mesmo feitiço, agora em sua direção. Ela tentou dizer um contra feitiço, mas era difícil fazer magia segurando três varinhas. Ela se jogou ao chão para evitar ser atingida. Uma dor forte atingiu sua cabeça. Um prego do piso havia cortado sua testa. Quando ela se virou Draco estava agora mais próximo e pronto para lançar uma segunda tentativa. Nesse momento Neville apontou a varinha para Draco e gritou:

- _Petrificus totalus_! – e o feitiço atingiu em cheio o peito do rapaz que desfaleceu, caindo sobre Elizabeth.

A bruxa empurrou o corpo de Draco, se desvencilhando daquele abraço inoportuno. Um fio de sangue escorria pela sua testa. Ela ainda podia ouvir as vozes de Lúcio e Severo duelando. Neville e Elizabeth correram para os outros alunos imobilizados e disseram ao mesmo tempo:

- _Finite_! – e as amarras invisíveis que os prendiam se soltaram. Apenas Gina se levantou. Rony e Hermione permaneceram imóveis, provavelmente estuporados.

Os três alunos, de posse das suas varinhas se voltaram para onde estava o professor e Lúcio, mas antes que pudessem ajudar, uma mulher, vestida como Comensal, entrou na sala. Assim que viu Neville ela apontou sua varinha para ele dizendo:

- Eu sabia que nos encontraríamos de novo, Longbotton – afirmou a bruxa de rosto cadavérico e voz aterradora.

Neville olhou para onde vinha a voz e não pode conter um grito apavorado:

- Belatriz!

- Mal posso esperar para continuar onde parei. _Crucio_! – gritou a bruxa.

Neville berrou "_Protego_" enquanto Elizabeth e Gina diziam "_Impedimenta_", mas a bruxa era mais forte que os três e o máximo que conseguiram foi diminuir um pouco o efeito da maldição imperdoável, porque Neville ainda conseguiu dizer:

- Saiam daqui!

As garotas não precisaram sair porque foi Belatriz quem fugiu enquanto elas tentavam ajudar Neville que se contorcia ao chão. De repente Gina se levantou correndo. Elizabeth acompanhou a ruiva com os olhos e viu uma cena terrível se formar. Belatriz estava ajoelhada ao lado de Harry. Gina corria em direção aos dois. A bruxa esquelética se virou para Gina e uma luz prateada saiu de sua varinha jogando a garota a metros de distância, depois se voltou para Harry e murmurou um feitiço. Elizabeth correu em direção ao professor, varinha em punho.

- Ela está levando Harry – exclamou Elizabeth, quando chegou ao lado de Snape.

Severo se virou para Belatriz: "_Estup_..." , mas foi interrompido por Lúcio:

- _Expeliarmus_ – gritou o bruxo das trevas na direção do professor. E a varinha de Snape foi lançada longe.

Elizabeth só conseguia pensar que devia ter se dedicado mais as aulas do professor Flitwick quando Lúcio a desarmou e a segurou pelo pescoço fazendo com que seus pés não encontrassem o chão.

Quando Severo recuperou a varinha encontrou Elizabeth imobilizada por Lúcio. Belatriz estava fazendo o corpo de Harry levitar. Snape começou a se virar para a Comensal quando Lúcio exclamou:

- Você vai gostar de ver isso – e lançou um feitiço sobre Elizabeth que a lançou ao chão. Os olhos da jovem estavam cheios de terror, sua boca se abriu mas nenhum som saiu dela.

Lúcio mantinha Elizabeth sob domínio do feitiço e dedos invisíveis se fechavam sobre a garganta da jovem fazendo com que ela não conseguisse respirar. Do outro lado da sala Belatriz levava Harry Potter estuporado para fora do ambiente.

Elizabeth olhava para Snape suplicando ajuda. O Professor levantou a varinha em direção a Malfoy. Vencê-lo levaria tempo, tempo que ele não possuía. Não podia deixar Harry Potter ser levado até Voldemort. O garoto era desprezível, mas era a única esperança de vitória. Severo correu atrás de Belatriz enquanto a risada de Malfoy ainda ecoava.

Na sala ao lado Voldemort acabara de aparatar. Belatriz estava em frente ao seu Mestre, de costas para Snape e não percebeu que fora seguida. A bruxa depositou o corpo de Harry ao chão, como uma oferenda. O professor olhou para trás e viu Lúcio ainda entretido com Elizabeth. Snape balançou a cabeça tentando eliminar a lembrança dos olhos da aluna pedindo ajuda e se concentrou na luta. Sua presença não havia sido notada e ele se deixou envolver pelas sombras a espera do melhor momento para atacar.

- Mestre, aqui jaz Harry Potter – falou Belatriz se prostrando aos pés do Lorde das Trevas.

- Desperte-o – replicou Voldemort. - O garoto precisa estar consciente quando for morto.

Belatriz se levantou e tirou do bolso um frasco de poção. Voldemort continuou seu discurso.

- Há dezessete anos eu cometi um erro tentando matá-lo com um feitiço. Hoje sei que apenas um punhal poderá selar meu triunfo.

Harry acabara de acordar quando Voldemort levantou o punhal para desferir o golpe fatal. Nesse momento Snape deixou a penumbra e gritou "_Accio punhal_". A arma se soltou das garras de Voldemort indo repousar nas mãos do professor enquanto um jato verde saía da varinha de Belatriz em direção a ele. Com destreza, Snape esquivou-se do feitiço mortal e lançou o punhal para Harry. O rapaz cravou-o no peito do Lorde das Trevas antes que qualquer um deles pudesse proferir outro feitiço.

O corpo de Voldemort começou a se desfazer lentamente. Belatriz gritava e tentava em vão agarrar pedaços da carcaça do Mestre. Harry se afastou e em meio a lágrimas observava a cena.

Alvo Dumbledore entrou na sala e lançou um feitiço sobre Belatriz que a imobilizou. Foram as palavras do diretor que desfizeram o transe que se apoderara de Severo Snape.

- Vamos para casa – disse o velho bruxo passando os braços sobre os ombros de Harry.


	30. Finalmente Elizabeth

**Observação: **esse capítulo só foi atualizado para a correção de alguns erros de português.

* * *

**Capítulo XXX  
****Finalmente Elizabeth**

Subitamente a preocupação com Elizabeth voltou a atormentar Snape. O vigor da batalha o havia dominado fazendo com que ele bloqueasse outros pensamentos. Ele percorreu a sala a procura da aluna. Os Malfoys, pai e filho, estavam presos pelo mesmo feitiço que abatera Belatriz. Gina Weasley mancava e era ajudada por Neville Longbotton. Ambos iam em direção ao lado direito da sala onde Hermione Granger e Rony Weasley ainda estavam estuporados. Elizabeth estava caída do lado oposto do aposento. O professor se ajoelhou ao seu lado. Os olhos da jovem estavam cerrados mas havia um leve movimento em seu peito. Ela ainda vivia.

- Você pode me ouvir? – perguntou Snape se aproximando do rosto imóvel.

- O que aconteceu? – murmurou Elizabeth abrindo os olhos.

- Potter derrotou o Lorde das Trevas – respondeu o professor.

Respirar era penoso. A dor era insuportável. Elizabeth fechou os olhos novamente.

- Me perdoe, eu não pude te ajudar – sussurrou Severo segurando o corpo inerte em seus braços.

A escuridão envolveu Elizabeth e ela sentia muito frio. A voz do professror ficava cada vez mais longínqua.

- Então morrer é assim – pensou Elizabeth.

E esses foram seus últimos pensamentos antes de perder os sentidos. Snape levantou a jovem, mas o Professor Dumbledore interviu.

- Deixe-a Severo, eu cuido dela. Leve os outros de volta à escola.

Snape não queria sair do lado de Elizabeth, mas a ordem direta do diretor o impediu de argumentar. Dumbledore apontou a varinha para a mesa ao seu lado e disse "_Portus_". A mesa brilhou e vibrou e Snape sabia o que devia fazer. Segurou Rony e Hermione desfalecidos e esperou que Neville, Gina e Harry passassem pelo portal antes dele mesmo tocar a mesa e ser transportado junto aos alunos inertes até a enfermaria da escola. O professor deixou os alunos aos cuidados de Madame Pomfrey sem nenhuma explicação. Logo o mundo saberia que Voldemort havia sido derrotado.

- Voldemort – murmurou Snape.

Agora ele podia falar o nome do Lorde das Trevas. Voldemort estava finalmente aniquilado, entretanto não havia regozijo, não havia júbilo. Severo se sentia vazio. Seu corpo desabitado do poder do mal não era recipiente de nenhum outro sentimento. Desacostumado a ter esperanças sentou em frente a lareira apagada e esperou.

Era madrugada quando uma coruja entrou pela sua janela trazendo mensagem de Dumbledore.

"_A Srta. John está na enfermaria."_

O professor seguiu para a enfermaria e encontrou o diretor deixando o aposento. A troca de olhares entre os dois foi suficiente para Severo perceber que Elizabeth estava fora de perigo.

- Ela acordará a qualquer momento – disse o bruxo mais velho abrindo a porta para Severo.

- Obrigado, diretor.

- É você que merece minha gratidão – retorquiu Dumbledore se retirando com um aceno de cabeça.

Snape entrou na ala hospitalar. Madame Pomfrey lhe deu um sorriso cansado enquanto arrumava a desordem do armário. Todos os leitos da enfermaria estavam vazios exceto o último. Severo parou ao lado da cama. Os cabelos curtos de Elizabeth estavam despenteados e o arranhão na testa tinha recebido um curativo. As marcas do feitiço de Lucius Malfoy ainda eram visíveis em seu pescoço. Ela dormia tão profundamente que ele temeu que Dumbledore estivesse enganado.

- Elizabeth, você está me ouvindo?

Elizabeth acordou e foram olhos negros, repletos de culpa, a primeira visão que teve. As últimas palavras do professor vieram a sua mente.

- Você fez o que era certo, não precisa do meu perdão – afirmou a bruxa.

Severo não respondeu mas seu toque no rosto de Elizabeth foi mais esclarecedor que qualquer palavra. Um sorriso iluminou o rosto da paciente. Snape franziu as sobrancelhas demonstrando incompreensão.

- Você me chamou de Elizabeth – respondeu a jovem completamente recuperada.


	31. A vida volta ao normal

**Observações: **só posso pedir desculpas pela demora em postar um novo capítulo. Como a Sheyla Snape graciosamente me lembrou, já faz 70 dias que eu não escrevo nada. Os motivos são os de sempre: festas de fim de ano, férias das crianças e uma tremenda crise de... "preguicite aguda".

* * *

**Capítulo XXXI  
****A Vida Volta ao Normal**

_Hogwarts, 3 de junho de 19.._

_Querido diário,_

_quando abri a janela essa manhã esperava que alguma coisa de extraordinária tivesse acontecido. Mas o sol continuava a brilhar entre nuvens. Nada havia mudado. Voldemort está morto, mas a natureza não tomou conhecimento._

_No café da manhã havia uma agitação anormal no salão. Na mesa de Grifinória junto aos lugares de Harry e seus amigos vários alunos se amontoavam buscando as últimas notícias. Passei por eles e me sentei em minha cadeira habitual. Várias cópias do Profeta Diário estavam espalhadas pela mesa e eu peguei uma para ler depois. Alguns colegas sorriam para mim, denotando que a história incluía meu nome. _

_Estamos no intervalo do almoço e fugi até meu quarto. Não conseguiria mesmo comer nada depois de ter lido o jornal. Toda a edição do Profeta Diário é dedicada a derrota de Voldemort. Meu nome realmente é citado, mas sou apenas uma coadjuvante. Nas palavras do periódico: "Elizabeth Jones (sic), aluna do sexto ano que também estava no local, foi atacada por Lúcio Malfoy mas passa bem". Minha preocupação é com o professor Snape. Ora ele é tratado como o herói que ajudou Harry Potter, ora é chamado de "o Comensal da Morte que trabalhava como agente duplo". O que as pessoas vão pensar dele?_

_Meu estômago está dando pulos cada vez que penso na aula de poções que terei essa tarde. Como poderei agir normalmente? Tudo mudou!_

Elizabeth fechou o diário e desceu para as masmorras. Quando entrava na sala de Poções sentiu uma mão em seu ombro.

- Procurei por você no almoço. Queria te agradecer.

- Não há o que agradecer, Neville. Foi você que me livrou daquele feitiço do Draco – respondeu Elizabeth oferecendo um sorriso ao rapaz.

- Só queria que você soubesse que eu achei você muito corajosa – e dizendo isso Neville se virou e subiu a escadaria para o Grande Salão.

Quando Elizabeth finalmente entrou na sala todos os lugares já estavam tomados, exceto a cadeira que ela ocupava a seis anos, bem em frente à mesa do professor. Assim que se sentou ela ouviu o farfalhar de vestes característico de seu dono. Ela não precisou se virar para imaginar a figura de Severo Snape que ainda intimidava os alunos depois de tantos anos. Ao olhar para o professor Elizabeth não conteve um sorriso cúmplice que não foi retribuído.

- Abram seus livros à página 432. A poção revitalizadora que vocês irão preparar exige concentração total, o que para alguns de vocês será um desafio – afirmou o professor sarcasticamente e olhando diretamente para Elizabeth.

Alguns sonserinos deram risadinhas e Elizabeth sentiu os olhos se encherem de lágrimas enquanto separava os ingredientes necessários. Provavelmente a cena da noite anterior na enfermaria havia sido apenas um delírio.

A poção não era assim tão difícil. Elizabeth engoliu as lágrimas e mergulhou no trabalho. Snape passou quase toda a aula sentado à sua mesa evitando olhar para a aluna na primeira fila, mas não deixou de perceber que ela havia ficado magoada com sua insinuação maldosa. Saber que as palavras dele tinham poder sobre ela o fez sentir-se bem.

O professor levantou-se e começou a inspeção dos caldeirões distribuindo a corriqueira cota de reprimendas e tirando pontos dos alunos de Grifinória que não tinham completado a tarefa. Snape deixou a mesa de Elizabeth por último e ficou olhando sobre o ombro da jovem sem falar nada. Percebeu um leve tremor percorrer o corpo de Elizabeth e chegar as suas mãos, fazendo o frasco em que ela armazenava a poção chocar-se contra o caldeirão. Mais uma vez um sentimento poderoso o dominou. A proximidade dele a afetava. Ele chegou um pouco mais perto sob o pretexto de observar o conteúdo do caldeirão, mas desejando avaliar a extensão do seu domínio sobre ela. Foi então que ele viu a marca, uma leve mancha roxa ao redor do pescoço de Elizabeth que o fez lembrar dos acontecimentos da véspera. Ainda ontem essa mesma jovem havia lhe dado um voto de confiança que fora responsável pela vitória contra Voldemort.

- Nada mal, Srta. John – afirmou o professor, voltando para sua mesa.

No encerramento da aula Snape foi até Elizabeth carregando uma caixa.

- Srta. John, suas tarefas como assistente estão muito atrasadas – e entregando a caixa cheia de pergaminhos para Elizabeth o professor continuou. – Você tem dezenas de trabalhos para corrigir e o armário de pré-poções está quase vazio.

Dizendo isso o professor deixou a sala.

_Hogwarts, noite de 3 de junho de 19.._

_Querido diário,_

_tenho uma pilha de trabalhos de alunos do primeiro ano para corrigir, mas não pude evitar passar por aqui para contar como as minhas preocupações da manhã terminaram._

_O Professor Snape começou a aula de Poções fazendo uma referência sarcástica a minha "reconhecida" incapacidade de concentração. Eu estava tão certa de que nosso relacionamento havia evoluído para a amizade ontem a noite que o escárnio me feriu mais do que o normal e foi difícil conter as lágrimas._

_Ao final da aula, entretanto, ele se aproximou do meu caldeirão e me pareceu que ele queria dizer alguma coisa importante. Ele chegou tão perto de mim que pude sentir sua respiração. Mas de repente ele mudou de idéia e se afastou. _

_O importante é que ele me aceitou novamente como sua assistente e me deu um monte de trabalho. Nada mudou. A vida voltou ao normal._

_Boa Noite._


	32. Comemoração

**Capítulo XXXII  
****Comemoração**

_Hogwarts, 27 de junho de 19.._

_Querido diário,_

_hoje é meu aniversário. Como recompensa acabo de passar duas horas na sala de Poções arrumando todos os armários no trabalho mais cansativo e enfadonho que já realizei. Talvez essa seja a maneira peculiar do professor Snape dizer Feliz Aniversário._

_Mas não precisa ficar triste por mim, porque o resto do dia será maravilhoso. _

_Como de costume encontrei um presente ao pé da minha cama, assim que acordei. O Professor Dumbledore não esquece nunca. Esse ano ele me enviou um maravilhoso estojo de lentes mágicas para serem usadas no telescópio. Mas o que eu mais gostei foi o bilhete:_

"_Querida Srta. John,_

_desejo que seu aniversário de 17 anos seja muito especial.  
__A data do baile não foi escolhida ao acaso, aproveite-o como  
se fosse sua comemoração particular._

_Sinceramente,  
__Alvo Dumbledore."_

_O baile que o Professor fala no bilhete é a comemoração da vitória sobre Voldemort. Esse ano o Diretor resolveu transformar a festa de encerramento do ano em um grande baile. E a festa será essa noite. _

_Eu até tenho um par. Um par inusitado, mas um par. Não vou contar o nome dele para não dar azar._

Elizabeth abriu o armário e viu o maravilhoso vestido verde esmeralda pronto para ser usado. A Sra. Pavel tinha sido a responsável pelo magnífico presente. Quando Elizabeth foi a Hogsmead no final de semana anterior procurar por um vestido, descobriu que suas economias só lhe permitiam comprar alguma coisa na loja de roupas usadas, e parecia que ela teria de escolher entre um conjunto de saia e blusa marrom com mangas bufantes ou um vestido longo de babados amarelos. A bruxa ficou tão decepcionada que resolveu parar na Dedos de Mel antes de tomar a decisão.

- Querida, porque essa carinha tão triste? – perguntou a Sra. Pavel. – Todas as suas colegas estão tão animadas com o baile. Qual é o problema? Você não tem par para o baile? - e em voz mais baixa acrescentou. - Eu posso te ensinar um feitiço maravilhoso para atrair rapazes. Na minha época eu tinha sempre uma penca de garotos querendo sair comigo.

- Não é nada – respondeu Elizabeth sem querer explicar o motivo de seu desconsolo.

A Sra. Pavel olhou para Elizabeth com um daqueles olhares que só as mulheres mais velhas são capazes e que significa que elas sabem exatamente o que está acontecendo.

- Venha comigo – chamou a boa senhora.

Elizabeth a seguiu até o andar superior, onde ficavam os aposentos privados da doceira. Lá, a Sra. Pavel a levou até seu quarto e abriu um baú. De dentro dele surgiu um tecido delicado, verde esmeralda, bordado com pequenas pedras de cristal, formando o mais lindo vestido que Elizabeth já vira.

- Vista, vamos ver como fica – ordenou a Sra. Pavel. – Esse foi o vestido que usei na minha formatura em Hogwarts.

Enquanto Elizabeth experimentava a roupa ainda atônita, a Sra. Pavel contava os detalhes por trás do traje.

- Eu estava apaixonada por Harold Finnegan, o apanhador de Sonserina, e fiquei tão emocionada quando ele me convidou para ser seu par na festa que decidi usar verde por Sonserina. Acabei descobrindo que ele não era tão interessante como eu imaginava e nunca mais nos encontramos. Depois que eu casei com Nicolas decidi que um vestido verde iria ferir sua honra Grifinória, mas nunca tive coragem de jogar fora essa jóia – A Sra. Pavel parou um pouco para recuperar o fôlego, olhou para Elizabeth, fez um pequeno feitiço de ajuste e exclamou – Ficou lindo, olhe no espelho.

- É maravilhoso, mas a senhora não acha um pouco decotado? – perguntou a jovem olhando para o longo decote que mantinha suas costas nuas.

- Oh, querida, você já tem idade para começar a mostrar um pouco desse corpo maravilhoso que está sempre escondido atrás do uniforme – respondeu a bruxa com uma piscadela.

E foi assim, em meio a muitos agradecimentos, que Elizabeth conseguiu seu vestido para o baile.

Na manhã do baile Elizabeth esteve na sala de Poções ajudando o professor Snape a organizar o material que ficaria trancado até o início do próximo ano letivo. Eles tinham trabalhado duro durante quase duas horas para deixar tudo em ordem. Elizabeth fechava o último armário quando perguntou displicentemente:

- O senhor vai a festa hoje à noite?

- Infelizmente eu não tenho escolha. O Diretor acredita ser imprescindível a presença de todo o corpo docente a fim de servir de "_chaperon_" para os alunos descontrolados – respondeu Snape irritado.

- Pena que o senhor estará ocupado vigiando os alunos, eu adoraria tirá-lo para dançar – falou Elizabeth meio brincando.

O professor pareceu não perceber a ironia da voz da aluna. Ele ficou imobilizado. Ele ouvira direito? Ela o estava convidando para o baile? A resposta dele foi séria.

- Isso não me impediria de aceitar.

- O senhor não deveria fazer promessas que não pretende cumprir – observou Elizabeth suspeitando da sinceridade da resposta.

- Eu nunca quebro uma promessa – foi a resposta do Mestre de Poções em sua voz mais grave.

- Então o verei no baile professor – acenou Elizabeth saindo da sala.


	33. Elizabeth tem um par

**Capítulo XXXIII  
****Elizabeth tem um par**

As portas do Grande Salão ainda estavam fechadas. Os alunos começaram a chegar ao Hall, procurando por seus pares e fazendo uma balbúrdia ensurdecedora.

Snape estava na escada lateral, discretamente observando os alunos do alto, aparentemente cumprindo seu papel de "_chaperon_". Seus olhos percorriam toda a sala procurando por um aluno em específico.

Por fim Severo encontrou o que buscava. O primeiro pensamento que veio a mente do professor quando ele avistou Elizabeth foi: "_Ela está usando verde por Sonserina_".

Ela estava linda. Os cabelos castanhos que começavam a crescer estavam penteados para trás e presos por duas pequenas fivelas de strass que reluziam à luz das velas dos candelabros. O tecido do vestido ondulava a cada passo, dando a ilusão de que ela flutuava.

Da posição onde estava ele podia observá-la circular pelo aposento à procura de alguém. À sua procura, ele desejava. Quando ela virou-se ele ficou fascinado pela visão de suas costas nuas que traziam a lembrança pungente daquela tarde na enfermaria.

O devaneio do professor foi interrompido quando Elizabeth encontrou Gina Weasley. A ruiva estava entre Neville Longbottom e Harry Potter e os quatro ficaram conversando.

Nesse momento as portas do Grande Salão se abriram e rapidamente os alunos começaram a entrar. Snape perdeu Elizabeth de vista por alguns instantes e quando a encontrou outra vez ela estava ao lado da escadaria, sozinha com Neville. Assim que a correria inicial diminuiu, o rapaz tomou a mão direita de Elizabeth e ambos entraram no salão de braços dados.

Neville Longbottom e Elizabeth John eram um par.

Dentro do Grande Salão os pares estavam de pé esperando o Diretor começar seu discurso. Neville ainda segurava a mão de Elizabeth e ambos olhavam para o palco montado no canto do Salão. O discurso de Dumbledore foi curto e logo o ar foi preenchido pelos acordes das Esquisitonas.

Para tristeza de Elizabeth, o aviso de Gina fora correto: Neville era um péssimo dançarino. Enquanto dançavam a terceira música seguida ela pensava nos ingredientes necessários para a poção que prepararia no dia seguinte para diminuir a dor nos pés que certamente sentiria. Foi nesse instante que ela avistou Severo Snape no canto do Salão, olhando diretamente em sua direção. Ela então se lembrou: ele havia prometido dançar com ela. Foi a vez de Elizabeth tropeçar e pedir desculpas por pisar no pé de Neville.

Quando a música terminou Elizabeth procurou outra vez pelo professor, mas não mais o encontrou. A jovem deu uma desculpa a Neville e foi em direção ao lugar onde tinha visto Snape pela última vez. Ao chegar ao canto do Salão, viu o vulto negro que acabava de sair pela porta principal.

Elizabeth o seguiu, quase correndo, e o alcançou quando ele começava a descer as escadas.

- Professor, o senhor prometeu que... – Elizabeth não conseguiu terminar a frase porque os olhos que a encaravam eram aterrorizantes. Se fosse possível matar com um olhar, Elizabeth teria morrido naquele mesmo instante. Nem mesmo durante as mais terríveis crises de mau-humor ela o vira tão furioso.

Snape olhou para a bruxa à sua frente, tão despreocupada, tão confiante, tão bela. A vontade de Severo era esbofeteá-la. Ele se sentia humilhado, ultrajado, enganado.

- Então você quer dançar com seu Mestre de Poções?

A voz de Snape era tão fria que Elizabeth sentiu medo. Tanto medo que se virou para deixá-lo. O professor a segurou pelo braço, obrigando-a a encará-lo.

- Onde eles estão? Atrás da coluna, esperando para ver o Comensal da Morte tirar a mocinha para dançar? E o que você vai fazer? Me deixar sozinho no meio do salão enquanto volta para os braços do Longbottom? Era esse o plano? – a cada palavra os dedos de Severo se fechavam com mais força em volta do braço de Elizabeth.

- Severo – exclamou a voz clara do Diretor, fazendo Snape soltar o braço de Elizabeth imediatamente. As marcas ao redor do pulso da jovem eram muito parecidas com aquelas provocadas por Lúcio Malfoy.

A presença de Dumbledore fez Severo ter consciência do seu comportamento desprezível. Ele olhou para Elizabeth que esfregava o braço dolorido e viu nela uma expressão que só os inocentes são capazes, uma mistura de incompreensão e desapontamento.

Ele recuperou um pouco o controle de si e virou-se para continuar sua descida para as masmorras sem nenhuma explicação. Ele estava no meio da escadaria quando ouviu a voz de Dumbledore.

- As vezes um convite é apenas um convite.

Snape não parou. Apenas a solitude do seu quarto seria capaz de aplacar a dor e a vergonha da noite.


	34. Neville Longbottom

**Capítulo XXXIV**

**Neville Longbottom**

As férias haviam começado a três semanas e desde então Elizabeth estava no Beco Diagonal trabalhando com Marge McFly na _Potes e Caldeirões_. A amizade entre as duas se reestabeleceu de forma tranqüila, tão logo Elizabeth chegou e foi recepcionada por uma Marge ávida por companhia. A antiga rotina que elas compartilharam no ano anterior foi naturalmente retomada com os longos jantares e conversas ao pé da lareira.

Elizabeth vinha evitando o assunto preferido da velha bruxa: Severo Snape. Por várias vezes Marge, percebendo haver algum problema entre eles, tentou descobrir a causa, mas a jovem sempre desviava a questão.

Era uma tarde modorrenta quando Elizabeth ouviu o ranger da porta da loja se abrindo e virou-se para atender o cliente que entrava. Ela teve uma surpresa ao ver Neville Longbottom parado à porta, olhando diretamente para ela.

- Por que você desapareceu? – ele perguntou sem nem ao menos cumprimentá-la.

Elizabeth sentiu o rosto corar de vergonha. Ela havia abandonado o baile depois da cena com Snape e nem ao menos se despedira do seu par. Ele merecia um pedido de desculpas.

- Eu tive uma discussão com o Professor Snape que arruinou minha noite. Eu não seria boa companhia. Desculpe não ter te avisado – pediu Elizabeth embaraçada.

O garoto pareceu aceitar a desculpa muito bem, porque a tensão do seu rosto desapareceu.

- Então foi só isso? Eu pensei que meus pisões tinham feito você desistir – afirmou o rapaz sorrindo e continuando. - O Snape está te aborrecendo? A Gina me contou que ele vive pegando no teu pé. Ele te obrigou a ser assistente dele? Como você aguenta?

- Não é nada demais – cortou Elizabeth, não querendo continuar a falar do professor. – Você está aqui procurando ingredientes?

Neville pareceu ficar constrangido, mas olhou para Elizabeth e disse:

- Não, eu só queria falar com você.

Um silêncio se criou entre eles.

- Você quer tomar um sorvete depois que fechar a loja? – Neville despejou as palavras tão rapidamente que a jovem precisou de algum tempo para perceber que aquilo era um convite.

Elizabeth sorriu e concordou. E assim Elizabeth John e Neville Longbottom tiveram seu primeiro encontro, em uma mesa da _Florean Fortescue _enquanto saboreavam um sorvete de nozes.

* * *

Elizabeth estava em seu quarto olhando o vestido lilás sobre a cama. O rosto da jovem revelava sua contrariedade. Insatisfeita com o trabalho ela apontou a varinha novamente e fez com que o vestido ficasse rosa.

- Não, não – pensou ela. – Isso parece infantil demais.

Era a sexta vez que Elizabeth transfigurava o vestido desde que o comprara em uma lojinha perto da _Potes e Caldeirões_. A cada novo encontro com Neville ela usara uma versão um pouquinho diferente do mesmo traje, sempre agradecendo aos ensinamentos de Minerva McGonagall.

Essa noite a sessão de transfiguração era mais difícil, porque depois de tomar sorvete duas vezes com Longbotton, jantar outras três vezes com ele e ir a um concerto, o rapaz a havia convidado para jantar em sua casa e conhecer a avó.

Elizabeth tentou mais uma vez sem convicção. Olhou para o vestido e com uma ponta de tristeza falou baixinho:

- Verde por Sonserina.

Rapidamente ela desfez o feitiço.

* * *

Enquanto Elizabeth se arrumava, Marge McFly estava sentada na sua cadeira preferida em frente à lareira. A velha bruxa mantinha os olhos fechados, mas não dormia. Essa era a forma que ela melhor se concentrava em um problema. E o problema no momento era a senhorita John. Apesar das duas continuarem amigas, Marge sentia que Elizabeth agora tinha uma reserva com ela, que não existira no verão anterior. A jovem evitava falar da escola, sempre mudava de assunto quanto a madrinha citava o nome do afilhado e na noite em que Marge pedira a Elizabeth detalhes sobre o baile a moça ficou tão perturbada que derrubou o copo que tinha nas mãos.

Neville Longbottom era companhia constante de Elizabeth nas últimas semanas e isso era um bom sinal, refletia a bruxa. Entretanto Elizabeth nunca se referia a ele com particular entusiasmo. Pelos longos olhares que Neville emitia na direção de Elizabeth, era evidente que o rapaz estava apaixonado. Mas parecia que Elizabeth não se dava conta do fato e continuava a tratá-lo como um colega de escola.

Interrompendo as divagações de Marge, Elizabeth desceu a escada em um vestido floral.

- Você está linda querida – afirmou a senhora McFly.

- Obrigada Marge. Neville pediu permissão para usar sua lareira essa noite. Eu disse que você não se importaria – falou Elizabeth.

- Claro que não – respondeu a bruxa erguendo a varinha em direção a lareira e emitindo uma luz branca que permitiria ao jovem usá-la.

- Vocês vão jantar com a Sra. Longbotton? – continuou Marge.

Elizabeth apenas balançou a cabeça em afirmação.

- Eu não quero parecer intrometida. Mas acho que deveria lembrá-la que nós somos responsáveis por aqueles que nos querem bem. Os sentimentos de Neville parecem bem evidentes. Você sabe o que sente por ele? – perguntou Marge.

Elizabeth olhou para o chão, sem coragem de enfrentar os olhos penetrantes de Marge.

- Eu não... bem, - enquanto Elizabeth tentava dar uma explicação, chamas esverdeadas apareceram na lareira e em segundos Neville emergiu dela, impedindo que a moça terminasse a frase.

- Boa noite, Neville – disse Marge. E virando-se para beijar Elizabeth, continuou.

- Espero que vocês tenham uma ótima noite.

Em meio a agradecimentos e despedidas os dois desapareceram nas chamas verdes do pó de Flu.

A velha bruxa sentou-se novamente na sua cadeira e ficou olhando para a lareira vazia, como se ela pudesse aquietar seus temores.

* * *

Hogwarts registrava uma das noites mais quentes em anos. Severo Snape estava em seus aposentos nas masmorras e nada o tranqüilizava. Tentou ler um pouco e desistiu, partindo para a preparação de uma poção. Essa não deu o resultado que ele esperava, deixando-o ainda mais irritado. A cabeça latejava, devia ser o calor, pensou ele. Snape juntou alguns ingredientes e preparou uma poção simples para cefaléia. O líquido âmbar devia descansar por 15 minutos antes de ser ingerido. Enquanto esperava Severo fazia círculos pela sala.

- Maldito calor – esbravejou ele.

O calor podia ter tornado a dor mais intensa, entretanto ele não era o motivo principal. Há semanas o professor vinha remoendo seu erro cada vez que lembrava do olhar de desapontamento de Elizabeth na noite do baile. Um convite às vezes era apenas um convite, dissera o diretor. A paranóia dele estragara tudo.

Ele sabia que Elizabeth estava com sua madrinha, trabalhando na Potes e Caldeirões e faltavam apenas duas semanas para o reinício das aulas. Ele precisava vê-la e desculpar-se.

- Diabos, eu não vou pedir desculpas a ninguém – gritou ele para as paredes de pedra.

Snape saiu de seus aposentos batendo a porta atrás de si. Assim que ele deixou o castelo o lago o atraiu, sugerindo algum alívio para o calor. Com a escola praticamente vazia ele podia circular livremente pelos jardins sem ser perturbado. Ao chegar ao lago a ilusão de frescor se desfez. Ele sentiu outra vez a pressão sobre as têmporas. Lembrou-se então que esquecera de tomar a poção que preparara.

O professor sentou-se à beira do lago tentando recuperar a tranqüilidade. Se aquele turbilhão de emoções tivesse acontecido nos seus dias de espião ele não teria sobrevivido muito tempo. E parecia que ele não sobreviveria agora também. Intempestivamente o bruxo se levantou, dirigiu-se aos portões da escola e assim que passou por eles, desaparatou.

* * *

Batidas fortes acordaram Marge de seu cochilo na cadeira. A bruxa levantou-se e olhou para o relógio na parede.

- Aqueles dois devem ter passado no Caldeirão Furado antes de virem para casa – pensou a senhora McFly enquanto se arrastava até a porta.

Para sua surpresa, ao invés do casal, Marge encontrou Severo Snape à sua soleira. O bruxo parecia cansado, suas vestes estavam amarrotadas e seu cabelo em desalinho. Escondendo qualquer preocupação Marge abriu um enorme sorriso e o abraçou.

- Querido, que bom vê-lo. Eu estava com saudades. Sente aqui enquanto eu pego uma bebida para você – continuou a bruxa dando um beijo na face do afilhado.

- Eu preciso falar com Elizabeth – afirmou Severo ainda de pé, sem nem ao menos agradecer o oferecimento da madrinha.

Marge continuou evitando demonstrar o quanto o comportamento dele parecia incomum, ela mesma sentando-se no lugar que indicara a ele.

- Elizabeth não está em casa – afirmou a bruxa evitando, sem saber exatamente porque, contar detalhes sobre o encontro da sua protegida.

- E onde ela está? – quis saber o professor.

- Ela foi jantar fora – respondeu Marge laconicamente.

- Com quem? – continuou o mestre de poções no mesmo tom que usava com seus alunos.

- Severo, por favor! Isso parece um interrogatório. Você vem visitar a sua madrinha depois de meses sem aparecer e nem ao menos pergunta como estou – reclamou a bruxa evitando mais uma vez dar explicações detalhadas.

- Desculpe, Marge. É esse calor que está me deixando louco – justificou-se Severo ao sentar-se ao lado da velha e aceitar o copo de cerveja amanteigada que ela acabara de conjurar.

- Como vão as coisas na loja? – continuou o sobrinho, entabulando afinal a conversa leve adequada a visitas daquele tipo.

Enquanto Marge respondia mecanicamente às perguntas corretas que Severo fazia, ela pensava em uma forma de fazê-lo despedir-se antes do retorno de Elizabeth. Por alguma razão não parecia apropriado Severo ver os jovens juntos.

Antes que Marge pudesse pensar em alguma coisa, chamas verdes apareceram na lareira e dela surgiram Elizabeth e Neville, ambos rindo como se tivessem acabado de compartilhar uma estória engraçada. O riso ficou congelado em seus lábios quando eles viram o convidado sentado ao lado da senhora McFly.

O rosto de Elizabeth ficou completamente vermelho e Neville estremeceu.

Imediatamente Severo Snape levantou-se, despediu-se da tia e acrescentou sarcasticamente antes de sair:

- Querida Marge, se eu fosse você, manteria seus ingredientes longe desse casal. Separados eles sempre foram impossíveis, juntos serão explosivos.

**

* * *

****Pedido aos leitores: **

Será que vocês poderiam me perdoar por ter parado de postar novos capítulos? Desculpas eu não tenho, só mesmo a promessa de que a estória continua pulando na minha cabeça e que de alguma forma eu serei obrigada a colocá-la no papel. Que tal uma segunda chance? O capítulo 36, que já está escrito, é o meu preferido eirá ao ar daqui a alguns dias.

**Mayara, Renata, Mary Snape Lupin, Sheyla Snape, Light Angel Malfoy, Hermiohknee e Lilibeth -** Obrigada pelos comentários e pela força.


	35. Equívocos

**Capítulo XXXV**

**Equívocos**

_Hogwarts, 12 de dezembro de 19.._

_Querido diário,_

_faz exatamente cento e dois dias que Severo Snape atormenta a minha vida com insinuações sobre o meu noivado com Neville. _

_Eu estava morrendo de medo de encará-lo assim que voltei das férias de verão. Encontrá-lo em frente a lareira da Marge foi uma surpresa e uma vergonha. Eu pensei que ele poderia imaginar que eu realmente tinha intenção de humilhá-lo no baile. Parecia que aquele mal-entendido não terminaria nunca. Eu esperava que ele fosse ter um dos seus ataques de fúria, mas foi muito pior, ele só usou o seu sarcasmo. _

Elizabeth largou a pena e começou a lembrar da primeira aula depois do incidente na casa de Marge.

A jovem tentara evitar o olhar do professor e passar despercebida e parecia que tivera sucesso até ouvir seu nome ser chamado momentos antes de deixar a sala.

- Srta. John, compreendo que dado o seu novo status será impossível a senhorita manter o seu trabalho como assistente de Poções. Logo, você está dispensada do castigo – declarou Snape friamente.

- Que novo status, professor? – perguntou Elizabeth confusa.

- De noiva do Sr. Longbottom, é claro. Entendo perfeitamente que deseje passar os últimos meses antes da sua formatura preparando coisas como enxoval e listas de convidados. Não esqueça, srta. John de estudar bastante as propriedades do "_Bundimun_".

As feições de Elizabeth denotavam sua perplexidade e o professor decidiu ser mais claro.

- O "_Bundimun"_ é fundamental na preparação de várias soluções de limpeza. Tenho certeza que serão muito úteis na sua vida de casada.

E dizendo isso Snape se levantou e saiu da sala pela porta lateral. Elizabeth ainda ficou boquiaberta alguns instantes antes de compreender o que o professor quis dizer com aquele pequeno discurso. Primeiro, ela acabava de ser privada das tarefas de assistente. Segundo, Snape acreditava que ela estava prestes a se casar com Neville. Terceiro, o professor acabara de caçoar do seu suposto noivo.

* * *

O que Elizabeth não sabia eram os fatos que levaram o professor àquelas conclusões. Três dias antes do início das aulas Severo resolveu deixar as masmorras e se juntar ao resto dos professores para jantar. O calor não havia melhorado, mas Alvo lançara um feitiço refrescante sobre o Grande Salão de forma que era possível comer tranqüilamente. Infelizmente um jantar calmo estava muito longe daquilo que esperava Severo Snape.

- Severo, até que enfim você emergiu das masmorras – declarou Minerva McGonagall quando o Mestre de Poções sentou-se ao seu lado.

Snape não respondeu, mas Minerva não desistiu de manter uma conversa.

- Parece que você vai perder a assistente antes do tempo, não é?

Severo lançou um dos seus olhares implacáveis em direção à bruxa exigindo, sem palavras, uma explicação.

- Elizabeth vai se casar – Minerva parou um pouco para permitir que sua afirmação causasse o efeito desejado e continuou sem pressa. – Eu estava no Beco Diagonal esse final de semana e encontrei Enid Longbottom. Você lembra dela, não? É tia-avó de Neville. Ela me deu alguns detalhes interessantes sobre as férias de verão do sobrinho-neto e da sua assistente. O rapaz está completamente apaixonado - A bruxa continuou falando, enquanto se servia dos pratos à sua frente. – Eu acho que eles formam um casal maravilhoso. Enid acredita que o casamento será em breve.

Quando finalmente Minerva se virou para Snape ela estava pronta para ouvir algum comentário sarcástico e malicioso do colega mas não esperava a reação do Mestre de Poções. O rosto de Severo Snape estava lívido. Ela estendeu a mão para tocá-lo e o professor se levantou com um movimento súbito deixando a cadeira cair com estrondo. Os outros olharam em sua direção e um alarido se formou enquanto todos perguntavam ao mesmo tempo o que estava acontecendo. Severo saiu do Salão, com suas vestes esvoaçantes, sem responder à ninguém.

Severo parou no corredor, antes de chegar aos seus aposentos, e se curvou. Ele sentia um enjôo tão forte que pensou que fosse vomitar. Nada aconteceu. Ele entrou em seu quarto. De repente parecia que as masmorras tinham ficado terivelmente frias. "_Incendio_", o professor sussurou na direção da lareira e imediatamente chamas apareceram.

Na cabeça de Severo um milhão de imagens se confundiam. O vestido verde do baile, as marcas do feitiço de Lucius Malfoy, um par de olhos castanhos, mãos hábeis que cortavam ingredientes, costas nuas na enfermaria, dois jovens sorridentes surgindo de uma lareira.

Ele foi até o armário de Poções, pegou o frasco onde se lia "Poção do Abrandamento" e despejou uma grande quantidade em um cálice. Após bebê-la sentou-se à sua mesa, pegou um pergaminho e começou a escrever:

'Severo Snape, 40 anos, Mestre de Poções, Diretor de Sonserina, Comensal da Morte, espião, idiota.'

Snape olhou para o papel por longo tempo, lendo as palavras várias vezes, tentando lembrar quem ele era. Quando se deu por satisfeito amassou o pergaminho, lançou-o na lareira e foi para a cama.

Foi uma noite sem sonhos para Severo Snape.

* * *

_Hogwarts, 12 de dezembro de 19.._

_continuando..._

_O sarcasmo de Snape sempre foi fatal. E ultimamente ele tem me afetado ainda mais. Depois do que aconteceu na Batalha Final eu tive certeza que _

_ele não me via apenas como sua aluna. Eu tive a esperança idiota que ele pudesse gostar ao menos um pouquinho de mim._

_Idiota! Idiota! Idiota!_

_Não consigo esquecer o desdém que ele usou na casa de Marge: "juntos eles serão explosivos". _

Outra vez Elizabeth deixou o diário de lado e recordou os últimos meses na escola.

A segunda aula havia sido pior que a primeira.

- Abram seus livros na página 10. Hoje iremos preparar uma poção para curar furúnculos – ordenou Snape aos alunos do sétimo ano.

O som de folhas sendo viradas era ouvido na sala. Foi um aluno de Sonserina que perguntou:

- Professor, mas nós não estudamos essa poção no primeiro ano?

- Muito bem, Sr. Dillard. Dez pontos para Sonserina por ter observado corretamente. A poção curadora de furúnculos é matéria dos seus próximos testes e tenho certeza que a Srta. John ficará feliz por revisá-la – informou o professor.

Ao ouvir seu nome Elizabeth levantou a cabeça e encontrou Snape encarando-a. Sem que ela dissesse nada o professor continuou a explicação sem desviar os olhos.

- O noivo da senhorita John acrescentou as cerdas de porco-espinho antes de retirar o caldeirão do fogo resultando em dolorosos furúnculos espalhados pelo rosto. Mas o Sr. Longbottom nunca foi conhecido por sua inteligência, logo tenho certeza que o erro não se repetirá hoje – terminou Severo com um sorriso sarcástico.

A turma não conteve as gargalhadas. Elizabeth ainda ouviu uma das garotas de Sonserina fingir um sussurro, mas usando voz suficientemente alta para que ela escutasse:

- Meu irmão estudou com o Longbottom, ele é um palerma.

As referências a Neville se mantiveram. Em outra aula, foi Trevor, o sapo de estimação do rapaz o alvo dos comentários.

- Não parem de revolver a poção. Acrescentem agora os olhos de sapo, - e virando-se para Elizabeth – peço desculpas a seu noivo por utilizar partes de um anfíbio tão querido.

Mais gargalhadas da turma.

Naquele mesmo dia, ao saírem da sala a caçula dos Weasleys puxou conversa no corredor.

- Se eu não tivesse certeza que o Snape tem uma pedra no lugar de coração eu diria que ele está morrendo de ciúmes de você.

- Que idéia ridícula Gina – respondeu Elizabeth constrangida.

- Pode ser ridículo e eu sei que é impossível, mas ele está agindo igualzinho ao Seamus quando eu comecei a sair com o Charles Chittock no quinto ano. Lembra? Ele ficava fazendo piadinhas sobre o cabelo do Charles o tempo todo. E no final todos descobrimos que era puro ciúmes – explicou a ruiva com uma risadinha cúmplice.

- Isso era com o Seamus, mas todos nós sabemos que o professor Snape não tem sentimentos, não sabemos? – e a resposta de Elizabeth foi menos incisiva do que ela desejara.

_Hogwarts, 12 de dezembro de 19.._

_continuando..._

_Coitado do Neville, não posso nem lembrar da cara de decepção que ele fez quando eu não aceitei o pedido de namoro. Eu tentei ser delicada, mas tenho certeza que perdi o amigo._

_Eu pensei algumas vezes em corrigir o Snape explicando que eu não estou noiva do Neville, mas acho que isso só iria piorar a situação._

_E a Gina ainda vem com aquela estória de ciúmes. Ela só pode estar louca! Mas o que me deixa ainda mais triste é que recebi uma carta da Marge me convidando para passar o Natal com ela. Ela está entusiasmada com a festa e até sugeriu que eu e Severo fossemos juntos. _

_Como eu posso dizer a ela que eu e seu afilhado mal nos falamos?_

_É melhor eu ir dormir. Boa noite!_

_

* * *

_

**Comentários aos leitores:**

**Tina Granger:** o 36 chegará logo logo. Obrigada pela força.

**Mary-Snape-Lupin:** que bom que você me perdoou. Agora essa estória termina.

**Lux:** eu amo demais o Snape para torná-lo um "bom moço", mas acho que vou ter de dar uma amansada nele para isso aqui virar o romance que eu prometi.

Beijos para todos...


	36. Ficus Carica

**Capítulo XXXVI**

"**_Ficus Carica_"**

Elizabeth arrumou os cabelos. A licença para aparatar era muito útil para pequenas viagens, mas ela ainda não conseguia fazê-lo sem um certo desalinho das vestes e do penteado. A jovem olhou os portões de Hogwarts. Um tapete de neve imaculada cobria todo o caminho até o castelo. Ela ficou feliz por ter voltado antes do reinício das aulas.

O Natal na casa de Marge McFly havia sido uma linda comemoração, apesar de um tanto sombrio. Vários foram os amigos da boticária a visitá-la, entretanto a madrinha ficara visivelmente abalada com a ausência do afilhado.

- Tenho certeza que é ele – afirmara a senhora várias vezes ao ouvir batidas à porta, sem perceber que Elizabeth se sentia culpada pela desfeita do professor.

Elizabeth voltou seus pensamentos para a escola e os dias de quietude que a aguardavam. Ela havia mandado uma coruja para a Professora McGonagall pedindo autorização para passar os últimos dias do feriado na escola e a resposta viera de Madame Hooch, dizendo que a Diretora de Grifinória estaria fora da escola, mas ela seria bem vinda.

Ela subiu diretamente para a Torre de Grifinória sem encontrar ninguém pelos corredores. A mulher gorda foi a única a cumprimentá-la. Ao entrar em seu quarto retirou o malão do bolso e apontou a varinha para ele dizendo "_Engorgio_". Abriu a tampa do baú e ficou olhando para o pacote que Marge a encarregara de entregar.

- Mais tarde - pensou ela, deixando o pacote sobre a mesa e arrumando as roupas no armário.

No dia seguinte Elizabeth pegou o pacote e desceu para o café da manhã decidida a encontrar o Professor Snape e desincumbir-se da tarefa. Na mesa dos Professores apenas Dumbledore, Madame Hooch, Madame Pomfrey e a Professora Vector tomavam seu café.

Ao deixar o Grande Salão Elizabeth encontrou Firenze entrando no Castelo sacudindo a neve sobre seu dorso e espirrando descontroladamente.

- Bom dia Professor, muito frio lá fora?

- Bom dia Elizabeth. Que bom encontrá-la. Eu estava com o Professor Snape na estufa e parece que ele está tendo problemas com umas raízes de _hellebore_. Talvez você possa ajudá-lo – sugeriu Firenze depois de mais um espirro.

- Claro professor – e dizendo isso Elizabeth se dirigiu a estufa.

Caía um pouco de neve e o ar estava gelado. Os vidros da estufa estavam embaçados e Elizabeth falou baixinho, "_Scourgify_", limpando uma das janelas o suficiente para que pudesse ver o professor através dela. Snape estava sentado de lado, sobre a mesa uma pilha pequena de raízes. Ele tinha um lenço em uma das mãos e a varinha apontada para o nariz. Parecia que tentava controlar os mesmos espirros que haviam dominado Firenze.

Elizabeth sentiu vontade de rir. Agora lembrava das propriedades do _hellebore_. Era uma planta perigosa, a raiz tinha um odor forte e seu pó podia provocar crises de espirro se não fosse manipulada adequadamente. Era ingrediente fundamental da Poção Pacificadora. Parecia que o Mestre de Poções tinha sido descuidado. A jovem abriu a porta e ouviu o professor exclamar, sem se virar.

- Pelas barbas de Merlim! Feche essa porta, Firenze! Esse _hellebore_ espalhado já é suficiente para muita confusão.

- Sou eu, professor. Firenze me mandou para cá – retrucou a bruxa a espera de uma reprimenda.

- Ótimo. Calce as luvas e me ajude a limpar essa bagunça. Não esqueça a máscara, não quero você aspirando esse pó – ordenou Snape.

Parecia que o feitiço que o professor usara tinha dado certo, pois os espirros cessaram. Os dois trabalharam em silêncio durante algum tempo.

- Como foi o Natal na casa da Marge? As festas dela são sempre divertidas – perguntou Severo em uma voz tranqüila.

Elizabeth olhou para o professor à procura de segundas intenções e respondeu com cautela.

- Foi muito bom, mas sua madrinha ficou triste com a sua ausência.

- Eu também – afirmou ele lacônico.

Elizabeth voltou a se concentrar no trabalho, mas foi novamente interrompida.

- O seu noivo esteve lá?

- Neville não é meu noivo. Nós nem mesmo chegamos a namorar – respondeu Elizabeth sem acreditar no teor da conversa que estava tendo com seu professor.

- Não! – exclamou Snape levantando uma das sobrancelhas.

Alguma coisa surpreendente estava acontecendo com Severo Snape. A cabeça de Elizabeth girava rápido tentando encontrar uma explicação para o comportamento inusitado do Mestre de Poções.

- Professor, qual a importância da raíz de _hellebore_ na preparação da Poção Pacificadora? – perguntou Elizabeth tentando confirmar uma suspeita.

- A Poção Pacificadora tem como objetivo produzir uma sensação de paz e tranqüilidade. Nela usamos _hellebore_, pó de pedra da lua e gengibre. A função da pedra da lua é dar equilíbrio emocional, do hellebore controlar os impulsos agressivos e do gengibre melhorar o sabor. Mas nela não usamos a raíz do _hellebore_, porque ela é muito concentrada, usamos apenas o extrato das folhas – respondeu o Mestre no mesmo tom sereno.

A teoria de Elizabeth fazia sentido. O professor havia aspirado o pó da raiz de _hellebore_ e provavelmente ele era o responsável pela maneira calma como o professor estava se expressando.

Logo o trabalho foi concluído e todos os resíduos da planta foram armazenados em frascos separados. Elizabeth retirou a máscara e as luvas.

- Muito obrigado, Elizabeth. Sua ajuda foi inestimável. _Orchideous_ – e ao dizer isso um buquê de flores surgiu da ponta de sua varinha e Severo o entregou a jovem bruxa.

Elizabeth não tinha muita certeza se gostava desse novo Snape, ele lembrava um pouco a afetação de Lockhart. Antes de sair Elizabeth pegou o pacote que havia deixado sobre uma das mesas e o estendeu ao professor.

- Marge mandou essa encomenda para o senhor.

O Professor pegou o embrulho, o estudou com cuidado e abriu o envelope que o acompanhava. Para surpresa de Elizabeth ele indicou uma banqueta para ela sentar-se e leu o bilhete em voz alta:

"_Querido Severo,_

_um amigo muito especial os trouxe diretamente de Portugal. Como sei que você os aprecia, aproveitei a portadora para fazer-lhe esse agrado._

_Com carinho da sua madrinha, _

_Marge."_

- A senhorita aceita um "_Ficus Carica_"? – perguntou o professor ao abrir a caixa.

- O que? – perguntou Elizabeth confusa.

- Figos, senhorita John. Você gosta de figos? – continuou Snape enquanto pegava um dos figos e o levava a boca. – Eles estão deliciosos.

- Sim, eu gosto – respondeu Elizabeth atônita enquanto observava o professor devorar a fruta com paixão.

"_Sem dúvida esse hellebore fez muito bem ao humor dele_" – pensou Elizabeth enquanto aceitava a fruta que ele oferecia.

O figo ficou na mão de Elizabeth algum tempo sem que ela se desse conta. O movimento dos lábios dele mordendo a fruta era hipnotizante. Cada mordida deixava pequenos rastros de semente e sumo ao redor da boca do professor que prontamente eram removidos pelo roçar da língua.

Elizabeth apreciava o espetáculo sensual que o Mestre oferecia. De repente seu devaneio foi interrompido pelas palavras dele:

- Você não sabe como comê-los? Veja, é fácil – E dizendo isso Severo levantou-se, tirou a fruta da mão da aluna, a partiu em duas, comeu um dos pedaços e ofereceu a outra metade à ela.

Elizabeth estava sentada em uma banqueta alta, ao lado da mesa de trabalho da professora Sprout e Snape estava de pé à sua frente, um sorriso enigmático no rosto, uma das mãos estendidas em direção à jovem, oferecendo a fruta.

Ao invés de pegá-la Elizabeth se aproximou da mão do professor e mordeu o figo que ele segurava. A sensação da fruta dulcíssima em sua boca fê-la imaginar um mundo distante, onde o sol brilhava o tempo todo e as pessoas se despiam para aproveitá-lo.

Um pedaço molhado da fruta escorreu e ficou preso na lateral da palma da mão de Severo. Instintivamente Elizabeth aproximou os lábios da mão do professor e recolheu o pedaço com a língua. Nesse intante ela ouviu um gemido abafado e sentiu a mão do homem à sua frente tremer.

Elizabeth olhou para cima e viu um par de olhos fechados e uma expressão de prazer no rosto do Mestre de Poções. Ela se levantou e o beijou. Os lábios dele traziam o gosto da fruta misturado a centenas de outros sabores: chá, gengibre, canela...ela ainda tentava identificá-los quando Severo abriu os lábios permitindo que suas línguas se encontrassem. Elizabeth se perdeu na exploração daquela boca cada vez mais exigente.

Num movimento rápido Snape segurou Elizabeth pela cintura e levantou-a até sentá-la na bancada. Os joelhos da jovem se separaram permitindo que o professor se aproximasse completamente. Sem separar os lábios dos dela Severo passou a acariciar as pernas que agora envolviam seus quadris.

No silêncio da estufa ouvia-se apenas o barulho da respiração rápida e ofegante dos dois.

Entre atônita e deliciada Elizabeth se perdeu em um turbilhão de sensações. Ela sentia o corpo dele rígido, onde o dela era frágil, as mãos ásperas sobre sua pele macia.

- Severo? Você ainda está aqui? – a voz de Firenze foi como uma lâmina separando os dois.

Elizabeth corada de vergonha e prazer procurou nos olhos de Severo cumplicidade e encontrou apenas arrependimento. O professor lhe deu as costas e seguiu para a porta, de onde vinha a voz.

- Estou aqui Firenze. O que você quer?

- Está tudo bem? Você conseguiu recolher todo o _hellebore_?

De onde estava Elizabeth podia ouvir as vozes dos dois professores. A conversa banal a tirou do estado de torpor. Ela olhou para baixo e viu que alguns botões da sua blusa estavam abertos. Ela passou a mão pelos cabelos tentando se recompor.

- Sem problemas – respondeu Snape lacônico.

- E os efeitos colaterais? Pela quantidade de _hellebore_ que aspirou você deve ter sofrido de alucinações – afirmou Firenze em tom de escárnio.

- Nada demais. Apenas um estado de insanidade passageira que lamentarei mais tarde – declarou Snape friamente.

As últimas palavras de Severo foram demais para Elizabeth. A garota se levantou da bancada e correu para a porta sem cumprimentar nenhum dos professores que a acompanhavam com os olhos.

O primeiro com olhar interrogativo o segundo com olhar atormentado.

* * *

**Nota de agradecimento**: nesse capítulo usei como inspiração uma cena de "Falling Further In", escrita por Kaz2 e publicada aqui no fanfictionnet. Nela Snape e Hermione compartilham um figo com resultado altamente erótico. 

**Respostas aos leitores:**

**Sheyla Snape** - é um prazer tê-la novamente como leitora, enfim você foi minha incentivadora de primeira hora, lembra?

**Priscila Marvolo** - você tem razão, "O Retorno" é demais. Outra fic da Ana Cláudia que eu adoro é "Destino Solidão", que descreve a infância do Severo. Pena que ela não a tenha terminado porque está dando um tempo nas fics.

**Amy Lemon** - obrigada. O Snape, sem dúvida é o máximo. Minha única preocupação é o que a J.K.Rowling vai fazer como personagem no livro 7, porque "HP and the Half-Blood Prince" me deixou MUITO preocupada com o destino do Mestre de Poções.

**Lele Potter Black** - espero que você tenha gostado desse capítulo também. Obrigada pelo comentário.

**Mary Snape Lupin** - você acha mesmo que ele está suficientemente sarcástico? Eu achei que exagerei um pouquinho no tom romântico...

Beijocas para todos e até o 37 (já escrevi quase todo, mas estou achando meio esquisito, vou reler umas vezes antes de ter coragem de postar).


	37. Na sala do Diretor

**Capítulo XXXVII**

**Na sala do Diretor**

- Preciso ver o Diretor imediatamente – afirmou Snape abandonando a estufa e deixando Firenze ainda mais confuso.

Severo ainda pode ver Elizabeth correndo para o castelo e atravessando as portas do Hall principal. Ele controlou o desejo de ir atrás dela e manteve seu rumo em direção à sala de Dumbledore. Ao chegar lá encontrou o Diretor sentado à mesa, como que a esperá-lo, o mesmo sorriso bondoso de sempre.

- Bom dia, Severo. Senti sua falta no café da ...

Antes que o Diretor pudesse terminar a frase, Snape interrompeu-o.

- Eu vim até aqui pedir a minha demissão. Devo deixar a escola o quanto antes.

Dumbledore olhou demoradamente para Snape, tirou duas balinhas do pote à sua frente oferecendo uma ao Mestre de Poções que a recusou com a cabeça.

- Infelizmente eu não posso aceitar a sua demissão, Severo – disse tranqüilamente o Diretor depois de saborear o doce.

- Diretor, o senhor não compreende. Eu não posso continuar na escola – retrucou Snape.

- Talvez eu compreendesse se você me explicasse o motivo da sua decisão – declarou Dumbledore enquanto conjurava uma cadeira para Severo.

Sem sentar-se, Severo continuou a andar em frente à mesa do Diretor enquanto dizia rapidamente.

- Eu estava na estufa ralando raízes de _hellebore_ para uma poção quando Firenze entrou e derrubou todo o conteúdo que eu preparara espalhando pó de _hellebore_ por todo o lado. O senhor sabe como o _hellebore_ pode ser perigoso e em meio a espirros eu comecei a limpar a bagunça.

- Raízes de _hellebore_? Engraçado, conheço apenas de uma poção de exige tal ingrediente. Foi a Poppy que pediu para você prepará-la? - interrompeu o Diretor com um olhar divertido.

- Diretor! – exclamou Severo corando ao perceber que Dumbledore sabia que ele usaria o _hellebore_ na Poção do Abrandamento.

- Continue, meu rapaz, continue – insistiu o bruxo mais velho.

- Momentos depois Elizabeth chegou a estufa e se ofereceu para ajudar. Eu aceitei a ajuda, entretanto subestimei os efeitos da raíz sobre mim e acabei envolvendo-a em uma situação completamente imprópria e imoral – terminou Snape desabando sobre a cadeira.

- E que situação imprópria e imoral foi essa? – perguntou o Diretor delicadamente.

- Eu beijei a senhorita John – confessou Severo sem levantar os olhos.

- Compreendo – falou Dumbledore depois de comer mais uma bala. – Você beijou uma aluna enquanto estava sob o efeito alucinógeno do _hellebore_. Me parece que o caso merece um pedido formal de desculpas, mas não um pedido de demissão.

- O senhor sabe muito bem que isso não teria acontecido se eu não desejasse que acontecesse. A raíz não é culpada pelos meus desejos, apenas pela minha desinibição – desabafou o mestre de poções. – É inevitável que eu deixe a escola.

- Severo, você está sendo rigoroso demais com você. Faremos assim, eu conversarei com a senhorita John e se ela se sentir ofendida fará uma denúncia contra você e eu o demitirei. Pode ir para a sua sala, eu chamarei Elizabeth aqui e o avisarei do desenlace mais tarde – resolveu o Diretor.

- Eu prefiro esperar aqui – respondeu Snape parecendo não confiar no julgamento do Diretor.

- Severo, você vai constranger a aluna – retorquiu Dumbledore.

- Então... – e em meio a uma luz prateada o professor desapareceu.

- Um feitiço de invisibilidade! – sorriu Dumbledore. – Se você prefere assim...

Dumbledore escreveu algumas palavras em um pergaminho, chamou um Elfo doméstico e entregou o papel a ele. Depois de alguns minutos ouviu-se uma batida na porta.

- Pode entrar Elizabeth. Aceita uma bala? – ofereceu o Diretor apontando a cadeira à sua frente para a aluna.

Elizabeth sentou-se timidamente pegando a balinha que Dumbledore estendia a ela. Mais uma vez o Diretor ficou apenas olhando o interlocutor à sua frente sem dizer nada. Elizabeth sentia-se cada vez mais desconfortável imaginando que o motivo da visita só poderia estar relacionado aos acontecimentos na estufa.

- O senhor queria me ver, Diretor? – disse finalmente Elizabeth não suportando mais o silêncio.

- Fui informado que o Professor Snape agiu de forma inadequada na estufa essa manhã e portanto eu devo demití-lo. Preciso apenas que você assine essa declaração acusando-o de conduta imprópria – expôs Dumbledore de forma simples, como se aquele fosse um caso corriqueiro.

- Demití-lo? – perguntou Elizabeth perplexa.

O Diretor não respondeu nada, apenas balançou a cabeça afirmativamente.

- Mas o senhor não pode fazer isso. Eu fui a culpada – declarou Elizabeth levantando-se.

- Culpada? Você gostaria de me contar o que aconteceu? – pediu Dumbledore.

- Eu estava na estufa ajudando o professor Snape a recolher um monte de pó de _hellebore_ que havia se esparramado por todo lado. O professor estava agindo de forma estranha e logo percebi que o motivo era ele ter aspirado o pó da raíz – dizia Elizabeth quando foi interrompida por Dumbledore.

- Agindo de forma estranha?

- Sim, ele estava simpático, perguntando como eu tinha passado o Natal, coisas assim. Até me ofereceu um buquê de flores como agradecimento pela ajuda – respondeu a aluna.

- Sem dúvida esse não é o comportamento usual do professor Snape – afirmou o Diretor contendo um sorrisinho. – E o que mais aconteceu?

- Bem, ele me ofereceu um figo, e... foi ...e então eu o beijei – declarou Elizabeth enrubescendo completamente. – Ele não teve culpa.

- Já que nenhuma das partes se sente ofendida podemos considerar então que o _hellebore_ foi o responsável por toda a situação. Caso encerrado – enunciou o Diretor com um sorriso apontando a varinha para o papel a sua frente e fazendo-o desaparecer antes de levantar-se para acompanhar a aluna até a porta.

- Mas Diretor... – interrompeu Elizabeth em uma voz miúda.

- Sim? – continuou o bruxo virando-se para ela.

- Eu usei luvas e máscara todo o tempo que manipulei o produto. Eu sabia exatamente o que estava fazendo – afirmou Elizabeth baixando os olhos.

- Bem. Nesse caso não podemos dizer que a raíz tenha sido a única culpada – Dumbledore sentou-se novamente com um olhar pensativo. – Qual você acha que deveria ser sua punição?

- Bem, - Elizabeth estava atordoada, no fundo ela esperava que o Diretor não fosse tão rigoroso – me parece que a punição adequada seria a expulsão.

- Sem dúvida, a senhorita poderia ser expulsa – afirmou o Diretor ainda absorto em seus pensamentos.

Elizabeth engoliu em seco.

- Entretanto, se você me der sua palavra que isso não voltará a acontecer enquanto você for aluna dessa escola eu acho que podemos relevar esse incidente – declarou Dumbledore.

- O senhor tem a minha palavra – respondeu a jovem aliviada.

O Diretor então abriu a porta e ofereceu à aluna um sorriso de despedida. Voltando-se ao interior da sala Dumbledore virou-se para onde o professor Snape havia desaparecido e disse para o vazio:

- Severo, o seu pedido de demissão não será aceito e eu acho que você deveria ter uma conversa com a sua aluna.

Não houve resposta, apenas o barulho da porta da sala se abrindo e fechando.

* * *

**Comentário da autora:**

Desculpem, mas eu não resisti. Assumir toda a culpa sozinha, se sacrificar por amor, parece tema de novelão mexicano do SBT. Esse capítulo está tão _"Mary Sue"_ que fiquei com vergonha de postá-lo, mas fazer o que? Não dá para negar: a Elizabeth é uma verdadeira _"Mary Sue"_.

**Respostas aos leitores:**

**Juliana Snape e Mary-Snape-Lupin -**vocês tem razão...parar bem nos figos foi maldade minha!

**Tina Granger e Priscila Marvolo** - vocês acham que eu exagerei, é? Mas eu achei que aquilo já estava Lockhart demais, precisava de uma saída Snapeana para voltar ao tom. Vai ver que o efeito do hellebore acabou BEM na hora que o Firenza chegou... E **Priscila**, a Ana Cláudia (de Destino Solidão e o Retorno) me mandou uma mensagem dizendo que começou fic nova. Assim que eu descobrir onde ela postou eu te aviso.

**Lux** - na verdade esse capítulo estava na minha cabeça desde o início da fic. O difícil foi colocar no papel. Mas enfim, eles se beijaram!

**Lele Potter Black** - Bem, foi meio esquisito, mas eles ficaram.

**Sheyla Snape** - minha leitora número 1. Obrigada por mais esse apoio. A fic que me inspirou na cena do figo foi a "Falling Further in" escrita pela Kaz2 e publicada aqui no fanfiction net. Pena que ela nunca acabou de escrevê-la, mas os capítulos iniciais (que são muitos), já valem a pena.

Beijos para todas, o 38 já está na cabeça mas ainda não no papel. _Eta, fanfiqueira preguiçosa!_


	38. Onde está Elizabeth?

**Capítulo XXXVIII**

**Onde está Elizabeth?**

Elizabeth voltou correndo para a torre de Grifinória. Lágrimas quentes cobriam seu rosto e ela não precisava mais contê-las. Felizmente não havia ninguém para vê-las. Ao entrar em seu quarto olhou as outras três camas vazias. Se Gina ou as outras estivessem ali talvez ela sentisse algum conforto. Mas os dosséis estavam cerrados, detonando que suas ocupantes ainda não haviam retornado do feriado de Natal.

A bruxa se sentia absolutamente sozinha. Ela pensava que a solidão já fazia parte da sua personalidade, mas naquele momento ela precisava desesperadamente de alguém com quem conversar.

Elizabeth abriu o diário.

_Hogwarts, 27 de dezembro de 19..._

_Querido Diário,_

_hoje foi..._

O diário foi fechado com frustração, era impossível escrever. As palavras não faziam sentido quando escondidas dentro de um caderno.

Elizabeth pegou uma mochila, dentro dela jogou o diário, algumas roupas e a escova de dente. Vestiu roupas quentes e botas de inverno. Desceu as escadas e se dirigiu ao Hall principal. Ela percebeu que Firenze estava lá e que tentava lhe dizer alguma coisa, entretanto ela não parou para escutá-lo.

Do lado de fora do castelo seus pés deixavam pegadas profundas na neve. Assim que passou pelos portões da escola Elizabeth desaparatou.

***

Severo havia retornado às masmorras, de onde ele nunca devia ter saído, conforme ruminava no momento.

O Diretor tinha razão, ele precisava falar com Elizabeth. Ela era sua aluna e ele lhe devia uma explicação. _Hellebore_ ou não _hellebore_, ele tinha agido como um animal. Cada minuto adiado, só faria com que aquilo ficasse mais difícil. Ele tirou um pergaminho da gaveta e rabiscou algumas palavras nele. Com um punhado de pó jogado na lareira ele chamou um Elfo doméstico.

- Entregue essa mensagem a senhorita John, na torre de Grifinória. Urgente!

Enquanto o elfo cumpria a missão Severo repassava todos os acontecimentos da manhã. Eram tantos os erros que ele não conseguia catalogá-los todos. Ele tinha sido descuidado com o _hellebore_, seu comportamento fora indecente e suas últimas palavras tinham sido desnecessariamente cruéis.

Apesar de todos os erros era impossível esquecer o sabor dos lábios de Elizabeth ou a maciez do corpo dela. O tremor de desejo voltou a percorrer o corpo do professor. Seu olfato sensível ainda podia sentir o perfume da jovem impregnado em sua camisa.

- Eu vou precisar de mais do que uma simples Poção de Abrandamento para me livrar disso – pensou o Mestre de Poções.

Severo ainda estava perdido nessas considerações quando o Elfo voltou avisando que não encontrara Elizabeth na torre de Grifinória ou em nenhum outro lugar do castelo.

- A sua incompetência é incomensurável – vociferou Snape.

E dizendo isso o Mestre de Poções deixou seus aposentos indo ele mesmo procurar a aluna.

***

A tarde já terminava quando Snape tentou procurar Elizabeth em um último lugar. Ele havia vasculhado cada canto da Torre de Grifinória sem sucesso, depois partiu para Lufa-Lufa e Corvinal. Em desespero chegou mesmo a descer até os aposentos de sua própria Casa, onde sabia que ela não conseguiria entrar. Ele havia chegado mesmo a tentar a Sala Precisa, pedindo: "Preciso de um lugar onde uma jovem magoada se esconderia para chorar", porque era exatamente isso que ele sabia que ela estaria fazendo. Snape estivera ao redor do lago, na cabana de Hagrid e no campo de Quadribol. Só restava um lugar para procurá-la nos domínios de Hogwarts.

Talvez ela tivesse voltado à cena do crime, e sua última esperança residia em encontrá-la na estufa. Chegando lá encontrou apenas um lugar vazio, mas sobre a mesa repousava a prova do seu delito: a caixa de figos aberta. Ele pegou a fruta que ainda restava na caixa, aspirou o seu aroma e a esmagou entre os dedos.

Severo sentou-se e afundou a cabeça entre as mãos, sem perceber que seus dedos sujos com o sumo da fruta lambuzavam sua fronte, dando-lhe uma aparência sinistra.

- Severo, você está bem? – perguntou a mesma voz que interrompera o desvario daquela manhã.

- Vá embora Firenze. Deixe-me em paz – pediu Snape sem conseguir usar toda a convicção que desejara.

- Perdoe-me Severo, não quero me intrometer em seus assuntos pessoais, mas desde que vi a senhorita John deixar o Castelo fiquei preocupado com ela e queria falar com você – desculpou-se o centauro.

- Você viu Elizabeth deixar o Castelo? Quando foi isso? – questionou o Mestre de Poções subitamente interessado.

- Um pouco depois do almoço – respondeu Firenze.

- E para onde ela foi – Snape continuava seu interrogatório.

- Não sei. Eu a chamei, mas ela não me deu ouvidos – a resposta era pausada, como se Firenze tentasse lembrar todos os detalhes. - Só pude ver que usava pesadas roupas de inverno e levava uma mochila.

Severo levantou-se apressadamente, agora ele sabia exatamente para onde ela tinha ido. Ele lembrou-se de agradecer antes de partir, mas não teve tempo de ouvir as últimas palavras do outro professor.

Firenze mais uma vez ficou parado à porta da estufa, aturdido, enquanto seus lábios balbuciavam:

- Não há de que, Severo.


	39. Perguntas e respostas

**Capítulo XXXIX**

**Perguntas e Respostas**

Severo não precisou de muito tempo para atravessar os portões de Hogwarts e alcançar o ponto de aparatar. Em instantes ele desapareceu, indo reaparecer na frente da casa de sua madrinha.

Ele levantou a mão para bater à porta, mas ela ficou pendente no ar quando ouviu vozes na sala. Snape então se dirigiu à janela e avistou ao pé da lareira Marge sorvendo lentamente uma beberagem e sentada à frente dela, Elizabeth, que movimentava lábios e mãos. O Mestre de Poções voltou para trás da porta, estendeu sua varinha e sussurrou um feitiço. No mesmo instante as vozes das duas bruxas soaram nítidas nos ouvidos dele como se ambas estivessem falando ao seu lado.

- Foi horrível, Marge – Severo escutou Elizabeth dizer e no mesmo instante ele sentiu o peito oprimido por mãos invisíveis.

- Não pode ter sido tão horrível assim, talvez você não tenha compreendido – retrucou Marge.

- Eu compreendi muito bem. Eu sabia onde estava me metendo, mas nunca imaginei que ele pudesse fazer aquilo – continuou Elizabeth para desalento do Mestre de Poções.

- Você pode ter ouvido mal – a madrinha tentou mais uma vez defender Severo.

- As palavras dele para Firenze foram: "um estado de insanidade passageira que eu lamentarei mais tarde" – explicou Elizabeth. – A voz dele foi fria, como se nada tivesse acontecido entre nós. Eu não sou nada para ele, Marge, fui apenas um desatino que ele quer esquecer. Eu não voltarei à escola, eu não posso encará-lo.

- Acho que será muito difícil você evitar isso – e dizendo isso a Sra. McFly levantou-se em direção à porta.

- Boa noite Severo, entre, está muito frio aí fora – falou Marge, abrindo a porta repentinamente e quase derrubando o afilhado.

Severo Snape ficou parado na soleira e ao invés de responder à madrinha, olhava para a jovem bruxa, agora de pé, em frente à lareira.

- Entre logo, rapaz. Vocês têm muito que conversar. Vou até o Caldeirão Furado ver se o Tom tem alguma coisa mais forte que esse chá – dizendo isso Marge saiu pela porta por onde Severo acabara de entrar.

- Marge.. – ambos chamaram a velha bruxa, mas ela já havia desaparecido do outro lado da porta.

O silêncio parecia interminável. Elizabeth pegou a caneca de chá a muito esquecida sobre uma mesinha e se concentrou em seu conteúdo. Foi o professor que começou o diálogo.

- Boa noite, Srta. John. O Diretor pediu para que eu conversasse com você e esclarecesse todo o incidente dessa tarde. De minha parte posso garantir que o episódio será esquecido e eu não lhe darei nenhuma detenção ou tirarei pontos de sua Casa.

- Muito obrigada por sua atitude magnânima, – a aluna parecia ter aprendido muito com o mestre e agora era ela que usava a ironia – mas ela não é necessária, eu não voltarei à Hogwarts.

Snape ficou furioso, mas apenas um leve levantar de sobrancelhas denunciava seu estado.

- Você voltará à escola agora mesmo, ninguém dá importância a sua vergonha adolescente.

- Eu dou importância – afirmou Elizabeth dois tons acima de sua voz normal – Fui eu quem me joguei nos braços do meu professor de Poções, eu fui rejeitada e tratada como lixo, logo eu tomo as minhas decisões.

O professor precisou respirar duas vezes antes de falar. Seu primeiro impulso foi o de gritar que ela era apenas uma aluna e faria exatamente o que ele mandasse. Mas lembrando das primeiras palavras que ouvira aquela noite concentrou-se na questão da rejeição, que parecia ser o que mais incomodava a garota.

- Concordo que poderia ter escolhido melhor minhas palavras. Esconder minha fraqueza sob o manto da indiferença foi ignóbil – declarou Severo.

Elizabeth encarou o professor e viu verdade refletida em seus olhos negros. Aquilo lhe deu coragem para fazer a pergunta que a atormentava.

- Você se importa comigo?

- É claro que eu me importo, você é minha aluna. Eu estaria aqui à sua procura se não me importasse? – respondeu Snape.

- Não com a aluna. Você se preocupa comigo? – perguntou Elizabeth mais uma vez.

- Eu me recuso a discutir esse assunto – encerrou o professor.

- Mas essa é a questão fundamental. Eu não sei o que você pensa. Você me dá sinais contraditórios, seu discurso não combina com suas ações. Na noite da batalha, lá na enfermaria, eu tinha certeza que eu era a pessoa mais importante do seu mundo. Mas depois tudo ficou complicado, o baile, Neville e agora isso... – Elizabeth deu um suspiro cansado e virou-se de costas para Severo.

- Não me dê as costas. Vamos deixar uma coisa bem clara, Elizabeth, – afirmou Snape segurando a garota pelos ombros e virando-a para ele – o que aconteceu na estufa foi totalmente impróprio e nunca deveria ter acontecido. Você é minha aluna e eu sou seu professor. Esse é todo o relacionamento que pode existir entre nós.

Apesar do tom firme, a expressão do professor denotava a frustração que sentia por tal declaração. Frustração essa que não passou despercebida à jovem.

Elizabeth olhou para os próprios pés e declarou em uma voz baixa, mas que não escapou aos ouvidos do Mestre de Poções:

- Eu não serei sua aluna para sempre.

Dirigindo-se ao sofá, Elizabeth recolheu sua mochila e vestiu a capa.

- Estou pronta professor, podemos voltar à Hogwarts.


	40. Novos Rumos

**Capítulo XL**

**Novos Rumos**

_Hogwarts, 18 de junho de 19..._

_Querido Diário,_

_Sempre pensei que o fim da juventude era apenas uma vaga lembrança na mente dos idosos, hoje sei que o fim da juventude tem data certa. É como se eu tivesse acordado essa manhã e não me sentisse mais jovem. Como se a maturidade tivesse se esgueirado entre meus lençóis sem perguntar se eu queria abandonar minha juventude. A minha juventude acabou essa manhã._

_Acabo de voltar do corujal, onde enviei resposta à madame Maxime aceitando a posição de aprendiz em Beauxbatons._

_Qualquer esperança adolescente que eu tenha tido em relação à Severus... sim Severus, porque já que envelheci eu não preciso mais pensar nele como "Professor". Eu posso amá-lo, se quiser. Posso odiá-lo também._

_Mas aquela esperança adolescente morreu junto com a menininha que se foi essa manhã. Ou talvez ela tenha morrido ontem à tarde..._

O mês de junho continuava sendo o preferido entre os alunos, apesar das provas, o tempo quente e a expectativa das férias faziam a escola vibrar de excitação.

O semestre tinha sido longo e cansativo para Elizabeth. O olhar de frustração que vislumbrara no professor dias depois do Natal não voltara a aparecer. E uma rotina de indiferença mútua tinha se estabelecido entre eles. O esforço dedicado aos livros e a preparação para as provas finais também não a ajudaram a relaxar.

O fim da tarde chegava e Elizabeth trazia a carta de Beauxbatons nas mãos. A realidade que evitara até o último momento. A definição sobre o seu futuro. Já havia pedido cartas de recomendação para outros professores. Era hora de enfrentar o Mestre de Poções.

Reunindo coragem Elizabeth bateu à porta de Snape no momento em que sabia que ele estaria em seu gabinete. Possuía um fio de esperança, desejava que ele negasse a carta, mostrando que se opunha à partida dela.

- Entre.

- Boa tarde, professor. Gostaria que o senhor escrevesse uma carta de recomendação. Eu fui aceita no programa de aprendizado. Já consegui recomendações do professor Flitwik, da professora McGonagall e do professor Dumbledore. Só preciso de uma carta sua – as palavras saíram rapidamente e seu conteúdo não era muito claro.

- A senhorita quer que eu escreva uma carta exaltando seus méritos como aluna de Poções, é isso?

- Eu gostaria que o senhor escrevesse uma carta descrevendo minhas habilidades – afirmou Elizabeth.

- E quem deve ser o destinatário de tal missiva? – perguntou Snape.

- Madame Maxime, diretora de Beauxbatons.

O professor voltou o rosto para o pergaminho à sua frente e com rapidez começou a escrever.

- Eu partirei no fim do mês, logo após o baile – despejou Elizabeth em uma última tentativa de obter alguma reação do professor.

Sem desviar os olhos do papel Snape assinou a carta, colocou-a em um envelope e apôs seu selo nele. Ao terminar levantou-se e se encaminhou à porta, sendo seguido por Elizabeth. Snape estendeu o envelope à aluna e apenas nesse instante encarou a jovem. Foi com olhos completamente frios que disse:

- Boa sorte em sua nova vida.


	41. Adieu

**Capítulo XLI**

**Adieu**

As velas tremulando no teto do Grande Salão lembraram Elizabeth de outro baile. Fazia apenas um ano que ela havia entrado no Salão usando um vestido verde e com o estômago dando voltas. Neville a acompanhava naquela ocasião, mas ela ansiava pelo momento em que Severo Snape a convidaria para dançar.

Tudo estava diferente. Ao invés de um lindo vestido ela usava apenas suas roupas de dia-a-dia. Não era mais o estômago que a incomodava, mas o peito que seguia oprimido. E toda a esperança de um ano atrás, hoje se resumia a tristeza.

Elizabeth andava pelo salão apressada, olhando de um lado para outro. Ela precisava se despedir antes de partir. Vê-lo mais uma vez. Mas parecia impossível encontrá-lo no salão. A algazarra dos alunos, excitados com a expectativa das férias, deixava-a tonta.

Sem que ela perguntasse, o diretor parou-a e afirmou:

- Ele não está aqui minha cara. Por que você não o procura nas masmorras?

A jovem não agradeceu. Desceu correndo as escadas tão conhecidas, sem pensar no que estava fazendo. Sabia que não podia deter-se, pois a vergonha a impediria se refletisse sobre o que pretendia fazer. Ao chegar aos aposentos de Snape, bateu com força. Nenhuma resposta. Bateu outra vez. E novamente nenhum som. Insistiu uma terceira vez. E foi com o rosto afogueado e o coração aos pulos que viu a porta se abrir.

Severo ouviu a primeira batida à porta e a ignorou. Ele não pretendia ter de discutir com o diretor sobre sua ausência no baile. A segunda batida também não o fez levantar-se. Apenas quando o visitante insistiu pela terceira vez, Snape seguiu até a entrada, segurando um copo de uísque e abriu a porta à contra gosto. Ele já trazia na ponta da língua os insultos que usaria para enviar o Diretor de volta ao baile, mas as palavras morreram assim que viu o rosto de Elizabeth do outro lado do portal.

- Boa noite - ela disse.

- O que você faz aqui? - perguntou Severo rispidamente.

- Eu vim apenas me despedir - Elizabeth respondeu.

- Adieu, je vou souhaite une vie heureuse à Paris.

- O que você disse? - perguntou a bruxa entrando sem ser convidada.

- Mas você não fala francês? - inquiriu Snape.

- Isso é apenas um detalhe.

- Apenas um detalhe?! Você pretende lecionar em Paris e não fala francês? Sua coragem Grifinória, como sempre, vai deixá-la em maus lençóis.

- Pare de reclamar sobre a coragem dos Grifinórios. Você bem que poderia ter um pouco dessa coragem. Se você não fosse um covarde eu não precisaria fugir - afirmou Elizabeth.

Ele soltou um grunhido pouco atrativo antes de perguntar:

- Covarde, eu?

- Se você não fosse tão covarde, você diria que me ama e então nada me faria deixar a Inglaterra.

A declaração explícita deixou o professor sem palavras.

Elizabeth aproximou-se um pouco mais e repetiu em voz baixa:

- Nada!

Severo procurava pelas palavras certas, mas antes que ele as encontrasse a jovem tirou o copo das mãos dele, bebeu um longo gole, o pousou na mesa e afirmou quase num sussurro.

- Eu o amo, só é preciso uma palavra para que eu fique para sempre.

A bruxa fixava os olhos no professor.

- Não vá - ele disse simplesmente.

Para Elizabeth nada mais existia além da boca que acabara de proferir as palavras corretas. Palavras que selaram seu destino. Palavras que devolveram sua felicidade. Aquela boca merecia conhecer tudo o que ela sentia. Quando Elizabeth finalmente o beijou ele soube a verdade.

O beijo foi tão sôfrego quanto os dois amantes. Não era um momento de delicadeza. Eles tinham a avidez daqueles que não acreditam na felicidade, a impaciência dos que sofreram demais.

As mãos de Severo envolveram Elizabeth com força, como se ele quisesse garantir que ela não fugiria mais.

Foi Elizabeth quem se afastou primeiro, em busca de novo fôlego. Ela olhou para o homem a sua frente, longos cabelos em desalinho, olhos negros, cheios de desejo, mas que refletiam uma pergunta. A pergunta que os havia separado por tanto tempo.

- Não há nada de errado, eu não sou mais sua aluna - ela declarou.

- Eu sei - e dizendo isso, Severo voltou a beijá-la.

**~~~ FIM ~~~**

Aos leitores que esperaram quase 4 anos pelos capítulos finais o meu muito obrigada e um sincero pedido de desculpas.


End file.
